The Girl and the Vampire
by Batgirl21
Summary: AU: The life of sixteen year old Emma Swan changes dramatically when her parents die. Sent to a small town in Maine called Storybrooke to live with her biological parents, little did she know her life was about to change forever when she meets Regina Mills and the rest of the Mills family, and the Mills. Are not what they seemed. (Possible G!P Regina) Based loosely on Twilight.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello and welcome to this, another story by Batgirl1! I know what you're thinking, she hasn't even finished the other ones, but this came to me and I just had to start writing it before it goes from my head. I ended up watching Twilight with my Mam and then I thought that this would actually make a pretty cool SQ story. This is based loosely on the Twilight movies, I do have a story in mind, but the heart of the story itself will mostly be loosely based on what happened in the movies, the idea of this is to centre mostly around Part 2 - but working up to that means background and characters progress will be from the other movies. There will be A LOT of jumping but I'll try and write so it's obvious which is a 'flashback. The characters are going to be based on the OUAT ones, who they are and what character they will be portrayed can be added as a separate chapter at any time as I've got them wrote out more for myself. I was going to try and do this from Emma's narrative, kinda like 'Interview with a Vampire' style, but then I realised that I hate stories like that, I can't read stories in first person narrative, so instead, I'm gonna just jump from Emma's point of view to the third person throughout, Emma's view could be at any part in the chapter, but I'm aiming for the start and in** _ **italics**_ **so it doesn't confuse in each chapter, all being well, and then the story will go from there. So without further ado, I hope you all enjoy. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ONCE UPON A TIME NOR THE STORY OF TWILIGHT, NOR DO I OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS ONLY THOSE THAT ARE MY OWN.**

 **Side note: My other stories WILL be updated at some point over the next few weeks, I've had a bit of free time recently that I've dedicated to my fics so I hope to update Car Trouble, A Different Kind AND Fairytale, and I'd just like to apologise that I haven't updated the last two in forever!**

* * *

 _My name is Emma Swan-Mills, and I'm, well, I'm not your average American girl. How you ask, well, let me start this story off with telling you a little about myself. I come from a small town in Maine called Storybrooke, well I live there, but I grew up in Boston and Brooklyn, anyway, the people there are normal, well, mostly normal, at least I thought they were, but my whole life changed, and only really began the day I started Storybrooke High and I caught my first glimpse of the woman who was about to change my life, forever, Regina Mills, well it's now technically Swan Mills. She, well lets just say that she made her intentions clear from the minute she sat beside me in Biology class on my first day, and god was she hot. Remembering that part of our story is actually quite easy, she had made it her mission to get me to like her, but remembering the rest is a little harder, how do you ask? It only happened a few years ago,? Well I know I only look like I'm in my early twenties, but I can tell you that our story started a LONG time ago, and it was all down to Regina. I can tell you that Regina Swan-Mills is no ordinary woman, in fact the Mills family in general are not ordinary people, they are by far the greatest people in the world, but not only that they are vampires, but we'll get to that a little later. You see, when I first arrived in Storybrooke, it wasn't a happy occasion, my parents, the only ones I ever really knew, had died in a horrific car accident before my sixteenth birthday, they weren't the youngest of people to have a teenage daughter, people often gave us looks when we went out, they had adopted me when my birth parents had placed me up for adoption, and they had been the best parents a girl could ask for, they were well in their late forties when I came to them, Lucy, my Mom, was a teacher, she taught at a high school for underprivileged kids in Brooklyn, my Dad, he was cop, Chief of Police in New York, they were great people, and they loved me so much, they told me that they couldn't have children, they tired for years, but it wasn't what God wanted, they had decided that after 20 years of marriage that it was time to add to their family, they got in contact with a adoption agency who had told them of a young couple who was about to have their baby and were putting her up for adoption, low and behold, that baby is me. My childhood for what I can remember was amazing, I wanted for nothing, and I was loved, so so loved, but when they died, my entire world crumbled, I had lost the only people I had called family, the day after the funeral, a case worker had called to the apartment and told me that as I was under 18, had no living family left, that I was going to either be put into the system as a ward of the state or I could go and live with my biological parents in a small town in Maine called Storybrooke, apparently my parents had written in their will that if anything was to happen to them before I was an adult that they had given their consent to find my birth parents and live with them, if they agreed, as they didn't want me to be alone. To say I fought her on it would be an understatement, but after doing some research into the foster system, my mind was made, with a final goodbye to the people I called my parents, I was bundled into the back of beat up Ford Anglia and was leaving the only place I had ever called home. The minute we crossed the town line in Storybrooke, my attitude had changed, these people had given me up, why was I giving them the satisfaction of getting to know me now, but then I remembered what my Mom had told about my parents,_

" _Ems, they weren't much older than you when they had you, imagine you having a little bundle of joy at 17 hum?" I sighed as I ran my hand through my unruly blonde hair, I had to give them at least a chance, I owned them that much, they had given me the best life, I had the best parents a girl could ask for, I went to the best schools, I had amazing friends, I could play guitar and I wasn't that bad at video games, as a tear slid slowly down my cheek as we pulled up outside a weather beaten building, I smiled to myself as I squared my shoulders and put up my walls, Emma Swan was not going to make it easy for these people to get to know her._

 _It had taken a few days to finally be comfortable enough to walk around the apartment freely. It wasn't big, two bedrooms, the biggest one was mine, up in the loft, with David and Mary having the one off the kitchen, it was a nice set up they had, but it was still so weird, the looks that Mary would give me, they were the same one my Mom would give me when I did something so simple as smile at the telly, or whistle when I walked into the room, she smiled at me like a mother, I had to take a deep breath every time she looked at me like that, yes she may have given birth to me, but she was not my mother, my mother had died only a week ago and I still felt it. But I wasn't going to be a bitch, no I was going to be nice, or at least try to be nice, cause I wasn't raised to be mean, I was raised to show love and respect to everyone, even if they didn't deserve that respect._

 _But little did I know that the next morning, my first day at a new school, would change my world completely._

* * *

"Emma, let's go" David Nolan shouted from the bottom of the stairs, he and his wife Mary Margaret had recently taken in, or back, whichever you prefer to use, their teenage daughter Emma, But you see, it wasn't that simple to begin with for David and Mary, for they had loved her from the moment she was born, but there were teenagers when they had her, not much older than Emma herself was now, and they had both decided to give their daughter up for adoption, it was a small town, they knew people would talk, they would talk more than they were doing at present, but if they were to arrive back from Boston with a baby girl they would surely be the talk of the entire town, so they had made the decision along with their very supportive parents, Ruth Nolan, David's mother, his father had died a few years previous when a young man he was chasing had turned on him and stabbed him with a broken bottle in the chest, he had bled out before the ambulance had arrived, Ruth had never truly gotten over it, and when her son had told her of his intentions to follow into his father's footsteps and join the local police force, she was hesitant, but realised that he was his father's son through and through,

Leo White, Mary Margaret's father, her mother Eva, had died not long after Mary was born, he was extremely protective of his only daughter but he had taken a liking to David when Mary had first introduced, to say that their parents were not happy when they broke the news they had gotten pregnant would be an understatement, Leo's previous liking of David had quickly turned to hate, and if not for Mary talking her father down, he would have had him strung up from the tree outside city hall, but over time, both parents had come to realise that even though David and Mary Margaret where just seventeen years old, they were stronger than anyone they had ever met, when they both had come to them with their decision to have their baby, but to place her up for adoption, their parents couldn't be more proud or supportive, yes they were young and yes they were giving a child up, they were being realistic, but they wanted to give their child the best possible chance at happiness, and that's why, when Emma Marie Nolan, was born, she was placed into the arms of Patrick and Lucy Swan, a older couple, in their late forties, who had tried for years to have children, but where unlucky, they took the baby, wrapped in a white knitted blanket with her name stitched into it in purple lettering and cooed at her, that was the last time they had saw her, so they thought that they would never see their daughter again, but when they got the call to say that Emma's parents had died and that she would be placed into the foster care system, they had decided then and there that they were ready, they were ready to be the parents they could be be,

"Yeah, I'm coming" Emma said as she looked at herself in the mirror once more, she wore a pair of skin tight jeans, a pair of brown boots, a white tank top and a red and black checked shirt open over it, finally a red leather jacket that her mother had got her as an early birthday present before the accident finished off the look, she sighed, took one last look into the floor to ceiling length mirror and smiled. Emma shouldered her black sachet bag and pushed her glasses up her nose as she descended the stairs, David smiled at her as he grabbed his jacket from the banister, handing Emma a brown paper bag as she walked past him,

"Grilled cheese, just the way you like it" Mary said as she walked out of the kitchen area, even though the bottom level of the apartment was an open floor plan, the room still had in some way managed to section off each area accordingly and you could still make out which area was what, Emma smiled at her,

"Thanks" Emma said, Mary beamed at her and reached for her to pull her into a hug, Emma froze, she was never one for hugs, but she was extra sure that she wasn't a fan of them from Mary, she had nothing against the woman, but it was still a lot to process for the teenager, so to spare the woman's feelings, she gently patted her back and pulled back a small smile on her face, Mary beamed at her again and walked over to her husband who was on his phone, she pulled him into a loving kiss before pushing him towards the door, Emma smiled, they were a cute couple, still young enough and obviously in love, she liked the idea that they had stayed together after they had her, it was something of a comfort to know that she didn't break them up, she had yet to meet her grandparents, something that she had told them on her first night that she wasn't ready to be introduced to a family she had no idea that actually existed outside of what her mother had told her. She followed David out and towards the police cruiser, Emma paused for a second and looked around, "If you're gonna take me to school, could you a least not pull up outside?" Emma said as she walked towards it, David just smirked and nodded opening the door and getting in, they were silent as they drove to the other side of town, it was less than a fifteen minute walk but both Mary and David had insisted that David drive her to school on her first day, she sighed, she didn't want go to school, she liked her school in Brooklyn, yeah, it was a bit more edgy and there was A LOT of bitching, but she liked it, she was no way popular, but she had her fair share of friends, Lily was her best friend, her mother Malorie, or Mal as she was affectionately called, had both taken her under their wing, her parents adored Mal, they thought she was an amazing woman to raise her child after her other mother had walked out on her when Lily was only a few months old, Emma had considered Mal like a second mother, and as she saw the school come into full view and David pull up along the footpath, she opened her contact list and hovered over Mal's name,

"Have a good day kiddo" David said with a smile, Emma turned and smiled back at him, he was a kind faced man, only 33 years old, he was blonde, like Emma and his eyes was a bluey green, unlike Mary who had black hair and brown eyes, Emma assumed that she got her hair and eye colour from him,even if her eyes had a little more green than blue, but she did notice the way Mary smiled, she smiled like that, although her smile wasn't as huge and Cheshire like as Mary's was, she just assumed that Mary was always happy. Emma smiled at him,

"Thanks" Emma said as she opened the door, she shouldered her bag once more and puffed out a breath before closing the door of the cruiser, she pulled the beanie over her ears and pushed her glasses up as she took the first few steps towards Storybrooke High, she lifted her iPhone, entered the pin and pressed the name at the top of her call list,

"I wondered when I'd be hearing from you again" the elegant voice of Malorie De Eficent came over the speaker of her phone and Emma's smile only grew,

"I know, it's be a long week" Emma said with a smile, Mal chuckled and Emma could hear the smile over the phone, "How are you?" Emma asked,

"Missing your face" Mal said, "Seriously, I didn't realise how much time you actually spent in my home until you weren't here, Lily is quiet, which is just strange in itself" Mal said, Emma smiled, she loved Mal, but not in the creepy childish crush way, she had gotten over that a few years ago, now, now she loved her just because she treated Emma like she treated her daughter, with respect and so much love but she was, probably the first woman that she had a crush on, and on New Years Eve last year when the clocks struck midnight, Emma had kissed her, she had blamed the alcohol that was in her system, and it wasn't a chaste kiss at that, Mal had been taken by surprise at first when fifteen year old Emma had corner her in the kitchen, but the way she gripped the back of Emma's jacket and pulled her closer, it left nothing to the imagination that Mal was very much aware of who she was kissing as her tongue had slipped into Emma's mouth causing both to moan, that was the first, but not the last time that Emma and Mal had shared a kiss, they had stolen moments in the weeks to follow, but the last kiss they had shared was three months later, Emma had stayed over with Lily after she broke up with her girlfriend for the third time, and Emma was currently standing in the kitchen, a pair of extremely short shorts that left nothing to the imagination and a white tank that showed just how toned the young girls arms actually were, as she stood in front of the stove waiting for the pancakes to cook, she didn't hear the soft footfalls of Mal and she didn't hear the small gasp when the older woman caught sight of her, she did notice however when hands landed on her hips and soft lips kissed along her neck, Emma hummed and turned slightly to see a mass of blonde hair and a wide smile, Emma knew that she was getting into dangerous water, it was her best friends Mom, someone who she looked up to, but she couldn't help the tidal wave of feelings that had taken over her, she leaned forward and connected their lips, the hum of approval that came from both of them, and as Emma wrapped her arms around Mal's neck to deepen the kiss, she hummed in approval, that she thought was quite, neither of them had realise another presence until a gasp had them pulling apart, a dumbstruck Lily stood at the kitchen door gaping at them, they both paled, and that was when they knew that whatever it was between them had to stop, after Lily had sat them down and had pointedly asked them what was going on, acting more like a parent than a friend and daughter, then they had realised that they weren't sure, and they had told Lily that, Lily looked from her best friend to her mom and back, Lily knew that Emma had a massive crush on her mom, but she was just a little bit freaked at them being in that kind of embrace so Lily had told them that if they wanted to be a thing, then she would support them, but it would be just a bit weird, she told them that it was weird, that however had given both of them a shake, they had decided then and there to stop whatever it was that was going on, a few stolen moments over the past three months wasn't something serious, and they both agreed that the relationship they had with Lily, as mother and best friend, was far more important than a school girl crush, yes Emma still had a massive crush on the woman, but she loved Lily and her friendship more than she fancied her mother, so that was the last time that they had ventured into that territory, the flirting however, did not stop.

"In fairness, you're place was always so much cooler than mine, I mean, you guys have the new Playstation" Emma said with a small chuckle,

"That we do" Mal said her own chuckle coming through the phone, "how you feeling kiddo?" Mal asked, she knew Emma, she had be curious about their 'fling' as Lily jokingly called it, and it was just that, a fling, yes she was far too old and they should have never crossed that line, but Emma always had a way of bending her will, even her own daughter hadn't mastered that yet, maybe it was her eyes, her piercing green eyes that could make even the coldest of hearts warmer, she smiled, Emma, she was probably just as much her best friend as she was her daughters and she loved her just as much, what they had, was something that would never happen again but something that she would not be ashamed of also.

"Shitting it" Emma said as she looked up at the tall red brick building that was Storybrooke High, the place already gave her the creeps and she hadn't even set foot inside the gates yet, "place looks worse than the mental on sixth avenue" Emma said, Mal snorted and laughed as Emma pulled the phone from her ear and glared at it,

"You'll be fine, just remember to hit them where it hurts if they try anything" Mal said seriously, Emma smiled widely,

"Right in the crown jewels" Mal and Emma said together, Emma laughed along with Mal,

"Go get them kid, oh and Lily wants to know if you're gonna be coming back to New York for the holidays?" Mal said, Emma's smile dropped, it was Christmas in a little over six weeks, the first one she would be spending without her parents, she wanted some form of normality, so she responded,

"Yeah, I...I'd like that" Emma said, Mal smiled, she knew that Emma would be finding it hard, especially being so far from the only place she called home,

"Perfect, knock em dead kiddo" Mal said, they said their goodbyes before Emma pocketed her iPhone and squared her shoulders, today was the first day, she didn't care about first impressions or anything else, she wanted to get in and get the day over with, she just wasn't ready for what was about to happen. As she made her way towards the entrance she felt eyes on her, lots of eyes for that matter, she figured they could smell new girl from a mile away, but when she lifted her head towards the car park her eyes landed on the sleek black Mercedes that was still carrying passengers, they all averted their gaze except for one, the driver, Emma started at her, and she was surprised that the other girl didn't even flinch, Emma smirked, dropped her head and walk into the building, it was gonna be a long day.

* * *

"Quit it dickhead" a tall redhead woman said as she threw a balled up piece of paper at the head of the man sitting across from her

"Language Zelena" an older woman said as she walked into the kitchen a vase of roses in her hands, she set them in front of Zelena and smacked her shoulder when she threw another ball of paper,

"Yeah Zelena, language" a mock voice said from across the table

"Stop teasing her Killian" the woman said as she looked at the dark haired man, his hair was unruly, and his beard, although impressive for an eighteen year old, was tight and trimmed, his black leather jacket squeaked as he dodged the hand coming at his head,

"But Ma" Killian said, Cora levelled her son with a single look and he snapped his mouth shut and glared at the redhead,

"Baby, you're not gonna win this" Zelena said smiling sweetly at the man, Killian eyed her before dropping his head, reaching into his pocket of his jacket and taking out a set of keys, Cora rolled her eyes as she watched the exchange, Killian held out his hand, but grabbed Zelena's as she reached for the keys, he pulled the woman off her seat and into his lap as he kissed her sweetly,

"Ew" another voice sounded from the doorway, all three heads turned to see and smiled as another family member walked in,

"You're just jealous sis" Zelena said as she positioned herself on Killian's knee and wrapped her arms around his neck, this time both Cora and the other woman rolled their eyes,

"Please, you two make me want to throw up in my mouth, and don't even get me started on Rubes and Lacey, I'm gonna have to start using my headphones again" the woman said her eyes lingering on the pair longer than necessary, everyone in the room chuckled causing the brunette to roll her eyes and make her way over to the island to pour some coffee,

"Regina" Cora said as she walked in behind her daughter, "I do hope you intend on attending classes this year" Cora said as she folded her arms across her chest, Regina sighed and turned to face her mother, coffee cup in hand,

"I don't see the point, we'll be moving again before we all even graduate" Regina said, Cora sighed,

"Honestly out of every one of my children, you were the one I thought would at least take her education seriously" Cora said, Regina smirked,

"Mother, considering that I'm way too old to even be in high school, I think my education is the least of your worries" Regina said as she walked past her mother, giving a high five to both Killian and Zelena as she passed them, "but I am taking Biology this year, you never know, I might actually get something out of that ridiculous class" Regina said before shouldering her black Gucci handbag and grabbing her keys, "I'm driving" Regina said turning towards the door, she stopped and looked back, "oh and make sure that the other three don't make us late" Regina said as she opened the glass door and making her way towards the black Mercedes parked a few feet away, her one pride and joy.

* * *

"New girl two o'clock" Killian said as Regina pulled into her usual space outside of Storybrooke High, she placed the car in park before looking to where Killian had said, her breath had caught in her throat as she caught sight of the most beautiful thing she had ever seen,

"Tasty" a second man had said, his hair was unruly like Killian;s but he was clean shaven, a grunt had told Regina that he just been elbowed in the gut, most likely by Zelena,

"You know what Daddy said, August, no humans" Zelena said, all eyes in the car where on the blonde who had yet to notice, but she did, she lifted her head towards the car, everyone averted their eyes, everyone except for Regina, she held the blonde's gaze and was more than surprised when a small smirk graced the blonde's pump lips, she had to shake herself to get herself together, she could not, no would not do this, she took a deep breath and exited the car along with the rest of the Mills, she took her bag from Zelena and sighed, she locked her car before following her siblings into the building, Regina Mills, was intoxicated, and she had only taken on glance at her, but she knew, that she would never look at anyone the same again as she did the blonde.

* * *

 **Let me know what ye guys think!**

 **Batgirl21!**


	2. Chapter 2

" _Now to say that when I first met Regina it was like something had clicked for me, and it really had, I knew that Regina was different, she even said it herself not long after sitting down beside me, she had a way about her, it was obvious too the way she waltzed into Biology, apparently it was a first, seeing as she never came to class much, she was like the Queen B, if she was in any way popular, from the small amount of time I had spent in the halls previously, I knew that her name was Regina, and that her father was the mayor, her whole family had moved here not that long before I did, her father had been elected from outside of Storybrooke, he had a excellent reputation, in Phoenix where the Mills had lived previously, but they were here long enough to have a good name for themselves around town, but everyone in school avoided the Mill's siblings and their significant others at that, they didn't care, they knew a lot of people didn't like them, they tended to all group together when they weren't in class, but they did avoid one Mills in particular, why I honestly don't know, I mean yeah, he looks really creepy at first, especially with the colour of his eyes, but he was really the sweetest man I have ever met, apart from her father, oh and Killian." A small chuckle escaped red lips, "Regina's youngest brother August, it was definitely his eyes that had put the students and teachers on edge , there was something about his eyes that even to this day still makes ME feel uneasy" Emma reached for a glass and took a long drink, not that she actually needed it, but all the remembering and talking was making her...thirsty, "I remember the first time I properly laid eyes on Regina,, she strode into Biology, Zelena and August followed her in, they all scanned the room before Zelena and August started to walk to the back, but Regina stopped and stared around the room, her eyes had found me and that was when I truly knew, that I was never gonna be without Regina in my life again"_

* * *

The door to the biology class opened and in walked her, the woman from the car, along with two others, a taller red haired girl and a boy, he was a bit, wilder looking, his eyes darting around the room, Emma shifted uncomfortably when his hazel eyes landed on her, she didn't make eye contact, instead reached under the desk and pulled her bag into her lap taking from it a notepad, when she set it down and sat up straight she stopped herself from jumping and cursing out loud, the girl from the car was standing right in front of her desk and looking at her curiously,

"Eh..can I help you?" Emma said looking around the now suddenly quiet room, Regina smiled, she couldn't help it, she really was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen, Regina smiled even wider again,

"May I sit?" Regina asked motioning to the empty stool beside her, Emma looked at it, then to Regina, around the room, noticing that there was a few empty stools, and desks for that matter and then back to her, she cleared her throat but couldn't vocally answer her so just simply nodded, Regina smiled, twisted the notepad in her arm and walked around the table, she was sitting beside her before Emma could even take a deep breathe, she opened her notepad and pulled out a pen from the pocket of her black leather jacket, she set it down on the open page and then turned fully to Emma, she held out her hand,

"I'm Regina, Regina Mills" Regina said an even wide smile gracing her beautiful face, Emma looked at her hand and then to her face, she mentally shook herself before extending her own, she gasped softly, her hand was a mix of being ice cold and burning hot, like a pleasurable in between,

"E..Emma, Emma Swan"

"It's nice to meet you, Miss Swan" Regina said, she smiled at me and gave my hand a harder squeeze before turning back to face the class, Emma looked over her shoulder to see the red haired girl grinned madly at Regina's back and the boy beside her, even had a small smile on his face, but when he caught her looking, it dropped and his face became hard and unreadable once more. Emma sighed and turned around to face the front.

"I'm sorry, I eh, I forgot to grab my book" Emma whispered to Regina, leaning in closer, the smell of her Millions perfume invading her senses.

"You may share with me if you would like?" Regina whispered back a small smile gracing her lips, if she had of leaned any closer if would have almost looked like Regina was about to kiss her, Emma just grinned and shuffled her chair closer to Regina as they both stared at the page, their leather clad shoulders touching. Neither of them noticed Zelena or August snapping pictures and chuckling quietly to themselves behind them.

* * *

"Seems Gigi likes the new girl" Zelena said as she joined her siblings and boyfriend at the table in the canteen, holding out her phone with the picture displayed on the screen, Killian who was halfway through a forkful of mash almost choked, Zelena smacked him hard on the back to which he nodded with a small smile,

"Jesus, we're only back a day and you're already looking for some fresh meat?" Ruby, Regina's other sister, said taking the phone from Killian, she whistled, handed the phone back to Zelena and then reached across and stole a forkful of green beans from Regina's tray sitting opposite her,

"I am NOT looking for some meat, thank you" Regina said glaring at Ruby and moving her tray further away, everyone around Regina looked at her and smirked, Regina rolled her eyes, she then turned to look directly at Zelena, "and NEVER call me that in public again" Regina said, Zelena just smiled, her perfect white teeth on show, Regina lowered her head to start on her salad when her head shot up and looked towards the door,

"That's her" August whispered to Killian who turned himself around to look at where August was pointing, Killian looked at the young blonde and turned grinning madly at his sister,

"I can see why, she's something" Killian said, he yelped and glared at Zelena, he lifted his leg and rested it on the edge on the chair as he rubbed at his shin, Zelena just smiled at him sarcastically, "watch it love, I paid good money for these boots" Killian said, the entire table erupted in laughter, Regina included, but she stopped when she noticed Emma watching her, Emma smiled at her and walked towards another table, she growled low in her throat grabbing the attention of her family, they all followed Regina's line of sight and their backs tensed and they sat up straighter,

"Cassidy" they said in unison.

* * *

"You look like you could do with a friend" Emma jumped slightly, she looked over her shoulder to see a girl standing behind her looking at her curiously,

"Eh.." Emma said, looking from the girl and then back to her locker, Biology had shaken her more than she would have like, Regina especially, she couldn't help feeling that the older brunette was somehow attracted to her,

"I'm Ashley" the blonde girl said sticking out her hand, Emma looked at it and smiled,

"Emma"

"You're new right?" Ashley said, and Emma just raised her eyebrow as if to say obviously, Ashley chuckled and shook her head, "Stupid question, I saw you in Biology"

"It was an interesting class" Emma says honestly as she turns back around to her locker taking out her biology notepad from her bag and placing it inside, glancing at the timetable tapped to her locker door, English and History, she smiled, two subjects she actually enjoyed,

"Mills is weird, they all are, they moved here last term, they stick together a lot, which was weird seeing as Her Royal Bitchiness sat beside you and not RedHead and Creep" Ashley said with a chuckle, Emma was use to name calling and nicknames in her old school, but for some reason, Ashley calling the other Mills names didn't seem to sit right with her,

"Have you actually spoken to any of them to start calling them that?" Emma asked curiously as she shut her locker after putting two new notepads into her bag and shouldering it, "or have you just come up with them because they keep to themselves?" Emma asked, Ashley went wide eyed for a second before she sighed,

"I tried making friends with them, Lacey and Ruby seem the only two to actually speak to others, Zelena and Killian are more like the family attack dogs, Regina just doesn't want to talk to anyone else, she acts like we're all beneath her and well August, his eyes just make him, scary" Ashley said, Emma was shocked, she didn't actually expect and honest reaction to her question, "But Regina has never acted like that before"

"Never judge a book by it's cover" Emma said simply as she walked alongside Ashley to English.

* * *

"Hey, you should come sit with me and my friends at lunch" Ashley said as he packed away her books after History, Emma looked at her,

"Sure" Emma said, she wasn't one to have clicks, her and Lily tended to go out of school for lunch, either back to her apartment where her Dad would make them his famous, steak, salami and cheese sandwich topped with onions and some weird sauce that Emma loved but still had no idea what it actually was, or they'd go to the cafe that Mal owned, Mal was a businesswoman, she owned lots of little bistros and cafes all over New York, as well as being an editor and marketing manager of Playstation Magazine, something that both Emma and Lily loved as they usually were the ones who tried out the latest games that Mal wrote her reviews on,

"Awesome, the food here isn't too bad, but we all tend to bring our own lunch most days" Ashley said, "come on, we usually meet outside the canteen to debrief on first period"

"Guys" Ashley said as they approached a small circle of people, two boys and another girl, "this is Emma Swan, she's just started, thought she could eat with us" Ashley said, they all looked to Emma and smiled, Ashley rolled her eyes, "Fine, I'll do the introductions, Emma this is Neal, Ella and Luke" Ashley said pointing at the three in turn, Emma gave a small smile and wave,

* * *

"How are you liking it so far?" Neal asked as they made their way towards the canteen after having stopped for fifteen minutes to discuss the first day, in excruciating detail, Emma constantly rolling her eyes at her first group of 'friends' being the nerdy ones, she was a bit of nerd herself yes, but she wasn't as obvious as this book loving group was,

"Yeah it's not too bad" Emma said,

"Hey eh, just between us, I'd stay as far away from the Mills' if I can" Neal said leaning closer to her, Emma rolled her eyes, she didn't like being told what to do, especially from a guy who needed some serious body spray, and especially about a family that has done nothing to her,

"Thanks, but eh, I think I can choose my own friends" Emma said with a tight smile, the canteen was huge, almost as big as the one in her old school, she scanned the room and her eyes fell on a table in the corner with the people everyone has been warning her about, her eyes locked with Regina's and she smiled slightly, before following Ashley over to the table with the rest of her new...friends?

* * *

Killian and Zelena both placed their hands over Regina's arms when she went to get up,

"Leave it G" Killian said looking at his sister, Regina turned and glared at him before relaxing a little,

"You can't make a claim to her Reg" Ruby said from beside her and she earned herself a glare as well, "I'm serious, you met her once"

"Once was all it took, I know what I felt" Regina growled out, Ruby, Killian and Zelena all rolled their eyes,

"Be that as it may sis, you can't just walk over there and tell her that she can't sit with them" Zelena said leaning back and opening up her own container of salad,

"But it's Cassidy!" Regina said,

"We know!" everyone at the table said, not at all happy with who Regina's new crush was having lunch with.

* * *

"Have you noticed they haven't stopped staring at her" Ashley whispered to Neal as she looked from Emma who was too engrossed in her lunch to pay the table attention,

"Yeah, especially Regina" Neal said, "I feel like I should say something to her, I already told her to stay away from them" Neal whispered, Ashley rolled her eyes,

"You do know that Katheryn wasn't even your girlfriend to begin with" Ashley said, Neal turned and glared at her,

"She was a good as" Neal hissed, Ashley rolled her eyes, "besides, she keeps looking at her in a weird way" Neal said,

"You do know that she's more than likely a lesbian?" Ashley said motioning to Emma, "I mean, she IS from New York" Neal scoffed,

"Not every city kid is gay Ashley" Neal said,

"Pfft, please, name one kid that isn't gay that's from the city at this school" Ashley said,

"You both do know I can hear you?" Emma said not evening looking away from her lunch, both Neal and Ashley's head spun that fast they could have easily snapped their own necks, they stuttered and Emma chuckled and shook her head, her eyes scanned the canteen once more and they locked with Regina's, Emma couldn't help but smirk at her as she went back to her lunch, not really noticing the small glaring match that was happening between her table and the Mills'

* * *

"Stop staring at her" Ruby said hitting Regina's shoulder, Regina turned to look at Ruby and glared at her,

"Please refrain from hitting me" Regina said and Ruby rolled her eyes,

"I'm serious G, you're gonna freak her out, and it's not helping that the nerds are already suspicious of you and your intentions with the new girl" Ruby said,

"Emma" Regina said, which caused the whole table to look at her, the name sound beautiful on her tongue, just as beautiful as the girl who owned the name,

"Who's Emma?" Ruby asked, Regina rolled her eyes this time,

"Her name is Emma" Regina said, looking back over to the table and was slightly surprised to find a pair of beautiful green eyes staring back at her.

* * *

"So how was your first day?" Mary said the minute Emma walked through the door of the apartment, Emma couldn't help but chuckle lightly,

"Yeah it was, good, I guess" Emma said, as she took off her jacket and beanie and hung them up on the coat stand inside the doorway, she slipped her boots of placing them beside the rest and sighed,

"Make any friends?" Mary said, Emma walked into the kitchen and sat at the island, grabbing an apple from the fruit basket, she rubbed it on her shirt before biting into it,

"A few people, don't know if I'd call them friends after one day though" Emma said, she paused before continuing, "what do you know about the MIlls'" Emma asked casually, Mary looked up from the lecture she was taking apart,

"Nothing much, Henry and Cora are lovely from the brief conversations I've had with them, Henry is the Mayor and Cora is vice-principal and head of the board of governors at the school" Mary said, turning around with a handful of lettuce and depositing it into the sink, "they've got, three biological kids, and two adopted, I haven't had much interaction with them but they do seem like lovely people" Mary said, "why do you ask?"

"No reason, a few people at school have told me to keep clear" Emma said casually, Mary looked at her,

"Well we can ask your fath...I mean, David, when he comes home" and Emma's mood had changed, she couldn't help the sudden pain that went through her heart, she knew that Mary didn't mean anything by it, but Patrick was Emma's father, she cleared her throat and smiled tightly,

"It's cool, just wanted to know if I should be worried about them" Emma said as she got up from the island and all but ran from the room, Mary sighed and ran her hands through her pixie hair, she wanted to do nothing but hug and smother Emma in love, but she knew that the girl was not in the right place for that kind of affection, she just hoped that one day she would be.

* * *

"Gina's already got her eyes on the new girl" Zelena said as the Mills' sat down for family dinner, Regina dropped her knife and fork and rubbed her forehead as smiles grew on both her parents faces,

"Oh?" Cora said with a wide smile, Henry reached across the table and grabbed his wife's hand giving it an affectionate squeeze,

"Ye.."

"One more word and I'll put a sunbed in your room and leave it open!" Regina said pointing her fork at Zelena, everyone looked at Regina with wide eyes before Regina cracked a small smile and the table erupted into laughter,

"Who is she?" Cora whispered to Zelena, Regina glared at her mother, Zelena just smirked,

"Emma" Zelena said in a dreamy voice causing a roll to get thrown at her from across the table, the table erupted once more as Regina glared at Zelena and her mother,

"That is quite enough from you" Regina said,

"Now Regina" Henry said gently a smile on his own face, Regina sighed and sat back in her chair her arms folded over her chest, he chuckled and turned back to Zelena, Zelena stuck her tongue out at Regina before continuing,

"She's Sheriff Swan's biological daughter, her adoptive parents died in a car crash up in New York a couple of weeks ago" Zelena said, a touch of sadness to her voice as she said the last bit, Regina's head snapped up as she looked at Zelena,

"How did you even find that out?" Ruby said from the other side of Regina, Zelena rolled her eyes,

"Unlike the rest of you, I actually listen to the news" Zelena said, Regina shot up from the table and out of the room quicker than anyone could say otherwise.

* * *

 **A/N: So that is the first two chapters. What do we think?**

 **If it's not been made obvious, then I'll just tell ya - Regina is gonna be the one pursuing Emma in this story, I've read so many that have it as Emma pursuing Regina, which I love, but I thought I'd change it up a little.** **I'm also thinking of having Regina more like Roni with her clothes and that? I was also considering maybe having her G!P if I want to introduce Henry as her and Emma's kid? I'm not 100% on where the rest of this story will lead so I'm not sure about the G!P thing as I've never really written that kinda thing - let me know what ye guys think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This story may have taken the idea from Twilight, but it is not a Twilight story, yes some things that happen are a changed idea from the movies, but I am not the biggest Twilight fan and I don't really want this story to be a Twilight one in that instance, I also want to say that each of the Mills' backstories will be addressed in the next few chapters, if they have powers like the movie or just magic I am still not sure of. Thank you for all the support so far.**

* * *

" _I mean come to think of it, my first week at school wasn't the worst, but it wasn't the best either, I knew that something had gone down with Neal and the Mills', I mean if Neal wasn't trying to 'shield' me from them, they were trying to get me away from him. Zelena, to everyone's shock, including my own, when I heard just how mean she can be, had taken it upon herself to give me the 'grand old tour' of Storybrooke High, and Storybrooke itself when I was ready for that. I ended up being in most of their classes, Regina had taken it upon herself on more than one occasion to sit beside me, no matter who's seat beside me it actually was, Killian or Zelena would make sure that Neal always ended up somehow too late to take his seat, by either stalling him by talking right in the doorway or accidentally banging into him in the halls toppling his books from his arms and taking forever to pick them up again for him, I mean, I should really have seen it coming but I didn't I was still the new kid, and was not at all prepared for someone to make it known that they liked me, especially not Regina Mills"_

* * *

Emma stared at herself in the mirror, her first week at school had been, surprisingly alright, given the fact that there was some ongoing thing between Neal and the entire Mills family, Emma chuckled at the memory of her referring to it as the feud in Romeo and Juliet between the Capulet's and the Montague's. She looked herself up and down once more, she wore a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, black converse, a black tank top and a blue and black checked shirt, Lily's comment of _"you own wayyyy too many of them Em"_ came to mind as she buttoned the last three buttons, a soft knock at the door made her spin around,

"Morning sweetie" Mary said as she peaked into the room, Emma smiled a her, they had come a long way over the past week as well, Mary's slip up after the first day had Emma on edge but she had realised that it wasn't her fault and so she dropped it, and she was thankful as later than evening, Emma was told that she could order whatever she wanted for dinner seeing as Mary had changed her mind about cooking,

"Hey" Emma said as she put a stray strand of hair behind her ear and fixed her glasses,

"Would you mind walking today Emma?" Mary said as she walked into Emma's room and stood just a few meters away from her, "it's just Marian has called an early staff meeting and David isn't working until this afternoon, but he's got some things to do, if not then I can drop you off on my way" Mary said, adding the last bit in quickly as Emma opened her mouth, Emma chuckled before responding,

"No, I'm fine with walking" Emma said, truthfully, she didn't mind the walk, she got to walk home every evening, much to the dismay of Neal who had offered every day last week to give her a lift, but seeing as he lived on the complete opposite side of town, she had refused, and besides, it gave her time to call Lily every day after and talk to her on her walk home from school,

* * *

" _So wait, you're only there like, not even a week, and you've already got people fighting over you?" Lily said down the phone trying to control her laughing, "Jesus Swan I knew you were popular with both sexes but I didn't think they would actually be fighting over you"_

" _Oh ha, ha" Emma said as she turned the corner onto Mifflin Street, she had never taken this route before, knowing that the route David took her on every morning was the quickest, and the straightest, if Emma was being completely honest, she really had no idea where she was going, but it was a small town, there was only so far you can go without getting too lost,_

" _So what is this Regina Mills one like?" Lily said, Emma could hear shuffling and other noises and knew that Lily was making herself comfortable, Emma chuckled,_

" _Different?" Emma said, more like a question, Lily snorted,_

" _Wow" Lily said,_

" _I mean, she's obvious with her actions that she at least likes me" Emma says as she spots a house at the bottom of the street, who she assumes is owned by someone who is wealthy,_

" _And I bet that ego of yours is even bigger than it was before you left" Lily says causing Emma to chuckle as she continued her walk home._

* * *

Emma's foot hadn't even left the bottom step and Mary was already beside her with her lunch in one hand and a bear claw in another, Emma smiled widely and reached for both,

"T'nks" Emma said around a mouthful of Bear Claw, a throaty chuckle from the bedroom behind the stairs made both of them turn to see David walk out,

"A girl after my own heart" David said smiling at Emma, leaning in to kiss Mary before walking to the kitchen himself, "are you sure you're ok to walk?" David said, Emma playfully rolled her eyes,

"I'm fine, jeez, it's literally 15 minutes down the road" Emma said with a chuckle, walking over and putting on her jacket, she turned to give a final wave and she left before things could get a little too weird,

"She seems to be coming around" David said as he quickly drank the coffee that was left on the counter for him, Mary sighed, he smiled at her sadly and wrapped one arm around her, "You just gotta give her time Mar, she lost her parents, gained new ones, moved and started a new school all in the space of a few weeks, it's a lot to process" David said placing a small loving kiss on her temple.

"I know, I just, I want to hold her so badly, I can see the sadness in her eyes sometimes and I just want to pull her in for a hug and make it all go away" Mary said with a sigh, David smiled and kissed her head once again, it was gonna be a long road for all of them, but he knew that they could conquer anything, they were Nolan's after all, and a Swan, but still, they were a family, and family did things together.

* * *

Emma heard the gentle rumble of the Mercedes before she saw it, she had to admit, this woman was good, and she had to give her credit, most people would have stopped after their attention was being ignored but not this woman, there was definitely something different about her, Emma just couldn't pinpoint what.

"Care for a ride Miss Swan?" Regina's smooth voice came through the air as she slowed and rolled alongside Emma, Emma's heart almost feel like it skipped a beat, she bent her head to see the grinning Regina looking back at her,

"I think I'm good, not that far" Emma said with a smile, Regina set her jaw, 'so she was going to be playing it that way, ok' Regina thought to herself, Regina was not use to this kind of thing, but if she had to prove something, then she would prove whatever it was for a few moments alone with the most beautiful girl Regina had ever seen,

"I insist Miss Swan, you'll be there just as quick to great your lap dog" Regina said the last bit with more bite than she intended to but it still got a small laugh from the blonde,

"I could say the same thing about your attack dogs" Emma said, bending her head to look directly at Regina, Regina chuckled herself this time,

"Cassidy is but a child" Regina said, a little more sternly than she had intended to, Emma rolled her eyes,

"Yeah, and you are obviously far too cocky" Emma said, Regina chuckled once more,

"Better to be cocky than a lap dog" and with that she sped up leaving a smirking Emma to walk the remaining way.

* * *

"What took you so long?" Zelena asked her sister when she got out of the car, Regina rolled her eyes and shouldered her bag, locking her car and linked her arms with her sister as they made their way towards the entrance, she stopped suddenly and cursed.

"I left my phone in the car, I'll see you for lunch" Regina said leaning in and kissing Zelena's check before turning and sprinting back to her car, she was on her way back when she saw what was about to happen, Emma was walking along the footpath, the truck owned by one of Cassidy's friends was coming at too fast of a speed, coming faster than it should be for approaching a junction, she saw it before anyone else even noticed that anything was going to happen, the truck seemed to lose control and started to slide, and it was sliding directly towards Emma, and before Regina could think, she raced towards her, pushing Emma back and pushing her free hand out and stopping the moving truck.

"Are you ok?" Regina asked her, Emma was slightly dizzy, she couldn't comprehend what had just happened, she saw Regina, she was literally just at the complete other side of the car park and next thing she was in her arms being saved from being mowed down, students started to form a circle around them, Neal pushing to the front and seeing what was happening made his way over to Regina and Emma,

"Get away from her Mills" Neal hissed, Regina's head snapped and her eyes narrowed and darkened, Neal at least looked terrified but he stood his ground,

"I'm fine" Emma said, breaking the stare down between the two, Killian and Ruby had rounded the truck with a very pale looking Luke held up between the two of them, Regina took one glance at him and growled low, Emma looked from her to the other two Mill's to Luke and back to Regina, she reached out and pulled the collar of Regina's jacket so the woman would look at her, she smiled softly, "I'm fine Regina" Emma said, Regina's eyes went wide, that was the first time she had called her by her name and it was the most beautiful thing she had ever heard, it took Neal reaching down to Emma for them to stop looking at each other, Emma looked up and smiled dryly and reached for his hand, but before she could get a grip on it, Neal was pulled back by Zelena, Emma rolled her eyes before pushing herself out of Regina's arms and standing, with the help of Regina,

"I….I'm so sorry Emma" Luke said, he looked like he was about to be sick, and Emma couldn't help but smile at him,

"It's fine" Emma said, Regina's head snapped to Emma and she was about to say something when a subtle shake of her head from Zelena made her snap her mouth shut.

"What the hell is going on out here?" A very stern sounding voice came from behind the group of students, a path was cleared and there stood Cora Mills, a small woman, but one you knew obviously not mess with, Killian and Ruby let go of Luke and he stumbled a little before he straightened up,

"N...nothing" Neal said looking from Luke to Emma, this time Zelena was the one to growl,

"Shut up Cassidy" Zelena said shoving him hard, before turning to her mother, "Evans nearly mowed down Emma" Zelena said, Cora's eyes widened and she looked to Luke,

"My office now Mr Evans" Cora said sternly, Killian and Ruby all but pushed him away causing him to stagger into Neal almost knocking them both to the ground, Cora raised her eyebrow and both Killian and Ruby lifted their hands in the air, she then turned her gaze to Emma and Regina, a small smile graced her lips when she looked at Emma, Regina groaned and rolled her eyes when Cora looked to Regina, Emma wasn't sure what was happening, but whatever it was it involved her, and apparently Regina.

* * *

"Honestly I'm fine" Emma said as she was reluctantly lead to the nurses station by the vice-principal, who she just found out was in fact Cora Mills, the Mills' mother, and Regina herself,

"Shut up Swan" Regina growled out, she had her hand wrapped around Emma's arm in what could only be described as a bruising grip, Cora chuckled lightly, she had never seen her daughter act like this around anyone, it was something to truly be curious and maybe even excited about.

"Nurse Knotgrass?" Cora said as she knocked on the door, it was opened by a small woman wearing a red nurses uniform, she smiled kindly at Cora, "I have a student that requires some taking care of" Cora said with a small smile, she smiled at Cora and nodded her head,

"Do come in dear" a thick English accent sounded from such a small woman, Emma nodded and walked through the door,

"I'll contract Sheriff Swan and notify him" Cora said before turning to Regina and walking back towards the main school, "so, that is Emma" Regina rolled her eyes and Cora chuckled lightly as they walked.

* * *

Emma sat outside the nurses station and groaned when both David and Mary Margaret came running in,

"Are you ok?" Mary asked sitting beside her and running her hand affectionately through her hair,

"I'm fine, seriously, this has been taking way out of proportion" Emma said with a small smile, she was getting use to the affection that Mary was giving her, maybe it was because she hated the look on the woman's' face when she would flinch at her touch or when she hugged her, but she was getting better,

"Where is Evans?" David suddenly growled out and stood as Milah Barnes, the Principal, came around the corner, she held up her hand before David could say another word,

"Mr Evans is with the nurse, he is in shock, you may speak with him after, he has been cleared and his parents arrive" Milah said, she looked to Emma and smiled, "how are you feeling now?"

"I really am fine, there is no need for all the fussing" Emma said calmly, Milah smiled,

"Well as long as you are fine, I see no reason for you to get back to class?" Milah said, more as a question, Emma smiled and stood, both Mary and David went to protest but Emma got to them beforehand,

"I really am ok guys" Emma said, Mary looked to David then to Emma,

"I'm going to pick you up after school" Mary said, she held up her finger when Emma went to argue, "it's either me or David, and he won't be parking around the corner" Mary said with a small knowing smile, Emma nodded and shouldered her bag, she said goodbye to David and Mary and made her way back to the main school, she stopped at her locker to check where she was suppose to be, she sighed, English.

* * *

"Will you stop doing that" Zelena said as she threw another pillow at her fidgeting sister, Regina glared at her but hugged the pillow to her stomach, Zelena rolled her eyes, "seriously, what is wrong with you? You've been nothing but rainbows and unicorn kisses for the past week and now you're like a depressed mess" Zelena said, Killian snorted and Zelena kicked him,

"Well, depressed mess is technically how we are supposed to be" Regina said, Zelena rolled her eyes,

"Is it Emma?" Zelena asked,

"Of course it's Emma" Ruby said as she joined Regina on the sofa, pulling Lacey down with her,

"She's a human though" August said, not looking away from the game Killian and he were playing, everyone rolled there eyes,

"No shit" Zelena said throwing another pillow at his head, August grumbled something about putting a rat in her bed, "Human or not, you know the risks Regina, what are you gonna do? Date her but never let her touch you?" Zelena said, Regina groaned and slid further down the sofa, the den was where the Mills' family tended to hang out, Killian and August playing some if the Call of Duty games on the PlayStation, Zelena and Regina gossiping about the events of the day and Ruby and Lacey trying to keep their hands off each other in the presence of their family. Regina shifted uncomfortable until a vibration in her pocket caught her attention, Regina shifted and pulled her iPhone from her pocket,

 **I didn't get a chance to say thank you - E**

Regina sat up suddenly and stared at her phone causing the other three women in the room to stare at her, they looked at each other with confused faces when Regina's face broke out in the biggest grin they had ever seen her wear.

 **Perhaps if you agreed on a date you could thank me properly? ;)**

Regina bit her lip and looked up to see the entire room looking at her, she looked to Ruby who was grinning wolfishly at her,

"You do know I can feel every emotion that is currently running through you?" Ruby said teasingly, "What did she say to you?" Ruby asked innocently, Regina smiled,

"That is none of your concern" and Regina got up and left the room leaving the three women smirking to themselves.

* * *

"You know I can have Evans' arrested for dangerous driving" David said as they sat at the table, Emma had to stop herself from rolling her eyes, it was sweet, but uncalled for,

"It's fine, honestly, I think Killian and Ruby scared him enough" Emma said with a small chuckle, remembering walking back into the school and see Killian and Ruby having Luke cornered, she did feel bad for him, he didn't actually mean for it to happen, but she felt something else too, something that she wasn't sure how to process, it was like they were trying to protect her,

"Oh yes, remind me to send them a personal thank you card" David said, this earned him a smack on the arm from Mary along with a firm "David!" and a smirk from Emma, he looked at Emma and winked at her, they had fallen into a sort of routine over the past two weeks, Emma wasn't uncomfortable anymore and wandered freely, even managing to watch a few Lakers and LA Kings game reruns with David, she even started to help Mary with dinner on the nights that they didn't order take out, Emma's new favourite thing was Granny's, it was the local diner that they had visited only a few times since Emma arrived, but it was lovely, homely and warm, and Granny Widow who owned and ran it, was like everyone's Grandmother, and had taken a bit of a liking to Emma, giving her a free hot chocolate on more than one occasion,

* * *

"How you holding up Champ?" David said ruffling Emma's hair as he made his way around the sofa to watch the latest game with Emma, Emma had to admit that she did like the nickname, it was kinda their thing, Emma smiled up at him,

"I'm good" Emma said, her phone was lying on her lap and she was staring at it, she had no idea why she texted Regina, how she even got her number she's not really sure either, but she did, and now she was just a bit confused with what to do, "hey David?" Emma asked, she'd been meaning to ask him about the Mills' since the first day but she hadn't approached the subject since Mary's slip up that afternoon, David looked to her and smiled, "what do you know about the Mills'?" Emma said, he ran his hand through his blonde hair and let out a deep breath,

"Not much really, they're very private, don't really socialise in the town, they all go back to Phoenix for nearly a week or two every month, Henry and Cora are lovely, Henry is one of the nicest men I think I've ever met that is in politics, Cora, as you know, is the vice-principal of Storybrooke High, both of them were hired at the beginning of year, as for the kids" David paused as he took a mouthful of beer, "they're good kids, Regina, Zelena and Ruby are their biological kids, and Killian and August are adopted." David said, "they're not biological brothers though, Killian is from Ireland, and August is from England" David said looking at _Emma,'so that's why he sounds so different from teh rest of them"_ Emma thought, "why do you ask? I thought you were getting along with them?"

"Oh I am, it;'s just, everyone at school is telling me to stay from them, I don't really see why, seeing as Regina pretty much saved me, and Killian and Ruby have taken it upon themselves to be my personal bodyguards" Emma said the last but with a small chuckle,

"Kids can be really mean" David said, almost childishly, turning back to the telly, causing Emma to smile and lift her phone once more,

 **What did you have in mind?**

* * *

 **Let me know what you guys think of this - reviews are really really appreciated!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N - I'd just like to point out that I know nothing of tribes or anything like that, so I want to apologize if I offend anyone! I find the Native American culture so so interesting.**

* * *

" _I didn't expect to be asked out by Regina Mills, I mean I didn't even expect to be noticed by anyone, especially in the first week, but Regina said it wasn't even my scent, and yes, all humans have a unique scent,I found that out the hard way, but we'll get to that later also. But it was something like love at first sight, which of course I scoffed at when she finally told me, I mean I never really believed in it, well at least I thought I didn't but then when I thought about it, I had fallen for her too. Henry kept telling us that our love story should be written down and published and it might one day become one of the greatest love stories ever told, like Romeo and Juliet, but without the death, and so I decided to listen to him, hence why you're now listening to me. After that, I started to hang out with the Mills' family that little bit more, turns out that Zelena was pretty great when she wasn't looking at you like she wanted to kill you, both Ruby and her became two of my best friends, it was hard on the 'nerds; thought, especially when I would sit with the Mills' and not them, I mean I literally felt like a child in an ongoing custody battle, but things really came to blows when the date for prom was announced and both Neal and Regina were fighting for my affection, and also my date._

* * *

Emma wasn't sure what made her do it, she had pretty much just accepted to go on a date with Regina Mills, THE Regina Mills, the one that so many people had told her to stay clear of, and yet here she was, getting ready to meet her for dinner, Emma wasn't really sure what she was doing, she just hoped that she didn't end up being a bumbling idiot.

"You look lovely" Mary said as she poked her head around the door of Emma's room, Emma smiled at her through the mirror,

"Thanks" Emma said, "I don't know when I'll be back" Emma said, it was already approaching eight and Regina said she'd be picking her up at quarter past,

"As long as you're home before midnight I've no issue with what time you're home at, just let me know and I can leave the key out for you" Mary said, Emma smiled at her, "I just wanted to ask, is this like a date date? Or like a friend date?" Mary asked walking a little further into the room, Emma stopped in buttoning up her shirt and looked at Mary, she opened her mouth to respond but then realised that she wasn't sure herself, where they going on a date? Or where they going for dinner as friends?

"I'm not sure" Emma said honestly, she saw the look on Mary's face and continued, "would it bother you if it was a date?" Emma asked cautiously, Mary's eyes widened comically,

"Oh no, no no, it wouldn't bother me honey, it's just David is wondering if he should be preparing for an interrogation?" Mary said seriously, Emma couldn't help it, she burst out laughing causing Mary to laugh with her, "but no honey, it doesn't bother either of us, as long as you are happy, that is all we ever wanted for you" Mary said, reaching forward a squeezing Emma's shoulder, Emma smiled at her and nodded, before turning back to the mirror before things go weird.

* * *

"Flowers, every girl loves flowers" Killian said as he walked into the kitchen and handed Regina a massive bouquet of flowers already in a vase filled with water.

"Where did you even get these?" Regina said looking from them to him, Killian smiled and walked over the Zelena wrapping his arm around her shoulder and kissing her head affectionately, "you know what, it doesn't matter, thank you" Regina said, setting the vase on the kitchen table and walking out to the hall, she was always fairly confident about herself, she knew how she looked, everyone, male and female, secretly wanted to date her, even if they seemed like they didn't like her, but she knew what they were thinking, even if they didn't know themselves. A tap on her shoulder made her turn around to see a grinning Zelena and Ruby standing behind her, each of them holding out a long wrapped box, Regina looked at them curiously before taking them and opening them, she scoffed as the other two howled with laughter, "Really? Don't you two have something else better to be doing?" Regina said throwing the balled up paper at both of them, she sighed and did however place one box in the bag, the other, she would have to put in her bathroom before she left.

"So when will I get to meet the girl that has obviously stolen my daughters heart?" Henry said as he descended the stairs, Regina smiled and turned to her father,

"I wouldn't call it that just yet" Regina said, she knew it was lie, Emma Swan had stolen her heart from the moment she locked eyes with blonde, but no one else needed to know that, Henry who was shorter than Regina, about the same height as Cora, stood before his daughter and raised his eyebrow, Regina rolled her eyes with a small smile, "how about you ask me that when I return?" Regina said leaning forward and placing a kiss on the man's cheek, Henry smiled widely and wrapped his arms around his second eldest daughter, he knew that his children didn't have the life he had truly wanted for them, but they had a good life all the same, a life that he wished he had of had, had it not been for the times.

"And don't listen to your mother" Henry said with a small chuckle, "she's already approved of her, so no matter what she says is lies" Henry added, Regina smiled and couldn't help but chuckle herself, Regina and August were the only two in the family who had yet to find a 'soulmate', August wasn't at all bothered about it, he preferred to spend his time hanging with Killian and being outside in a treehouse he had built one evening, Regina however, she was scared, she saw what her parents had, what Killian and Zelena had, what Ruby and Lacey had, she had wanted that for as long as she could remember, but there was always something holding her back, she wasn't as normal as everyone else was for starters, she wasn't normal by a long shot, but she knew what she wanted, and she wanted Emma Swan, the only problem with that was that she wasn't the only one wanting the blondes affection, she couldn't help the low growl that left her lips when she thought of Neal Cassidy and his thoughts about Emma the day before, it had made her sick to think that anyone would think of the beautiful blonde in that way, but then again, she remembered the thoughts he had about Katheryn before she had left to go to Boston, she had wanted to skin him right then and there when she had read his mind, something that she really couldn't help when it came to him, Regina may have taken Katheryn under her wing, Neal being what he was, couldn't help but be jealous of that and had started any rumor he could about the friends.

"Relax G, he isn't gonna be there" Ruby said walking back out to the hall, Regina turned to look at her youngest sister,

"He knows what we are Ruby" Regina said almost sounding distraught,

"You don't know that for sure Regina" Ruby said, Regina scoffed and Ruby rolled her eyes,

"His grandmother is Widow Lucas, or have you forgotten about her?" Regina said, Ruby sighed, no she hadn't forgotten about that, none of the Mills' had, the only reason they were allowed to live in Storybrooke was under the condition that they left the residents alone, "She had a son, so she isn't the last shapeshifter in this town" Regina said, "Why did we have to come back here?" Regina asked, starting to feel herself panic, Ruby reached forward and pulled her older sister into an affectionate embrace,

"You know why G, August was drawing too much attention, at least here, we have a little more freedom, the treaty between the Octavia Coven and the Lucas' has been here for centuries, it's the safest place we could be" Ruby said, Regina sighed

"Wouldn't that treaty technically no longer stand seeing as no other member of the Octavia coven is technically alive, Rumple saw to that" Regina said, Ruby smiled sadly,

"Dad is still technically part of it, as long as a living Mills' is still part of the ancient coven then the treaty still stands, no matter if that member is a newborn"

"Yes well, newborns are least of our worries here" Regina said, Ruby chuckled before noticing the clock,

"Shit G, you better get going of you wanna be punctual for your girl" Ruby said shoving her shoulder slightly, Regina turned and looked at the clock, 8:05, she had 10 minutes to drive to the other side of town, and she did intend to be early.

* * *

A soft knock at the door alerted David and Mary to their daughters date, David stood and Mary grabbed his hand,

"There's no need for an interrogation David" Mary said gently, David smiled,

"Now what kind of father would I be if I didn't instil a little fear in the person taking our daughter on a date?" David said, Mary chuckled softly as she followed her husband to the door, Regina stood on the other end, a pair of black skinny jeans, heels ankle boots, a Bruce Springsteen top and a black leather jacket, she had two vases of flowers in her hand which meant you couldn't see her face, David chuckled as he reached forward and took one from her, her make-up was dark but light at the same time, her hair, although long, hand been curled and sat on top of her shoulders, Regina flashed a toothy smile,

"Good evening, Mr and Mrs Nolan" Regina said stepping through the door, Mary smiled widely,

"Please call us David and Mary" Mary said holding out her hand to Regina, Regina instead, passed the flowers to her and took the others from David,

"I wasn't sure what you would prefer so I had a bouquet made up just to be safe" Regina said, Mary smiled widely, flowers was not something she got often, she looked to David with a small smirk,

"Take notes darling" Mary said before turning on her heel and walking into the kitchen, David stood with his mouth open before looking back to Regina with a grin,

"Winning my wife over already I see" David said as he closed the door behind Regina as she stood holding the second bouquet in her hands, "Emma should be down in a minute, can I get you something to drink before you go?" David asked,

"A beer would be great actually" Regina said seriously, when a shocked David spun around to reprimanded the woman taking isr daughter out, he stopped as he saw the massive grin on her face, he shook his head and chuckled, Regina however turned her attention to the stairs as she heard the lightest footfalls make their way down, she held her breathe, something she didn't know she was doing, not that really mattered, but still, Emma appeared at the bottom of the stairs and Regina had to steady herself with the sudden invasion of her senses by the blonde, she had to swallow, hard, and count to ten to bring herself back to the present. Emma wore a pair of light wash skinny jeans, a black pair of biker boots, and a rather elegant red shirt that was rolled up at the sleeves, not for the first time, Regina noticed that Emma had applied a small yet noticeable amount of makeup, the eye make-up did wonders to her already beautiful green eyes and Regina had to stop herself from getting too lost in them. "Emma" Regina whispered which caused David to turn around, everyone in the room was looking at Emma and was not liking it at all,

"Ok guys, we can stop the starring" Emma said seriously when she reached the bottom of the stairs, Regina shook herself and stepped towards her, holding out the flowers when she got close enough,

"For you" Regina said softly and Emma couldn't help but blush, causing Regina to grin widely, Mary came back in to join everyone and smiled at Emma,

"You two have fun, no later than midnight" Mary said as she walked them to the door, Emma looked over her shoulder and smiled before walking down the steps out of the apartment building, David and Mary watched as Regina held the door open for Emma,

* * *

"So where are we going?" Emma asked as she watched the town line come closer and closer, Regina smiled,

"Somewhere private enough that no one from this small town will notice us" Regina said, she wanted so bad to grab and hold Emma's hand, she wanted nothing more than to tell her how she made her feel, but even she knew that it wasn't the time, nor the place to be revealing such feelings, Emma chuckled,

"I'm sure that's what all the serial killers say" Emma said, "tell me something about yourself, I mean, seeing as we are on a date and that you're taking me into the middle of nowhere?" Emma said with a small grin, not looking away from the window, Regina smiled,

"What would you like to know?" Regina asked, she knew that whatever Emma asked her, she would gladly answer,

"What's the deal with your family and Neal?" Emma asked, Regina sighed, well, anything but that.

* * *

Regina shifted uncomfortably in her seat and she looked at Emma,

"Why does it bother you that there might be some bad blood between us?" Regina asked, Emma smiled at her,

"Cause if there is any chance of something coming out of this date, then I need to know what kinda shit I'm gonna have to deal with from him" Emma said honestly, Regina could help it, she felt like she could fly, she felt like her hold world had just turned on its axis, but then she realised that before that, there was a few things that Emma needed to know about her too.

"There is some, bad blood, shall we say, between my family and Mr Cassidy's, yes" Regina said as she sped up slightly,

"Then shouldn't whatever happened between your families stay between them and not you guys?" Emma said, Regina sighed,

"Unfortunately, we all don't think like you Emma" Regina said, Emma smiled, she liked the way Regina said her name, it was said so, elegantly, "Mr Cassidy believes that my family should not be allowed to reside in this town" Regina said,

"Did something happen to make him believe that?" Emma asked,

"A very long time ago, when this town was first build, there were town, clans, shall we say, our ancestors, resided in one of them, and Mr Cassidy's the other, the town grew fairly rapidly, but over time, people started to go missing, teenagers and adults, the head of each clan met with the elders of the village and they had spoke of the weird things that had been happening since our ancestors had made this town their home, of course, they had denied that they had anything to do with it, but a treaty was written up between both, stating that no harm would come to any resident of Storybrooke while both clans still lived in it, if one was to leave then then the treaty would still be binding" Regina said,

"I thought you guys where from Phoenix?" Emma said, Regina chuckled,

"No, originally we are from Storybrooke, we have moved around quite a lot that up until recently Phoenix was our home." Regina said, for some reason, talking to Emma was unlike talking to anyone else, Emma brought a sense of calm to her and she liked that, but when Emma found out the whole truth about her, would she still feel that way?

* * *

It was a little over an hour when Regina had pulled into a small town outside of Storybrooke, it was a quaint little town, even smaller than the one they had just come from, but there was nothing but restaurants and pubs lining the street, Regina put the car in park before turning to Emma with a small smile,

"There is a lovely Italian restaurant along the pier" Regina said, Emma looked at her and smiled, they hadn't spoken much more after Regina had told her about the history of the town, not exactly what she had asked for but it was something, she would get what she wanted from the brunette one way or another.

"Thank you Emma" Regina said as the waiter left with their orders, "for accompanying me tonight", Emma turned back around and smiled widely at Regina, Regina knew that if she had a beating heart, that it would have stopped right there with the way the blonde smiled at her, Emma was pale, even for a human, but her hair had made her skin look like it glowed in the candlelight of the restaurant, Regina knew that she had fallen hard for the girl even before she was fully aware of what was happening herself, but she knew that she didn't want this roller coaster of emotions to end tonight, she wanted them to continue until time itself stopped, which Regina hoped, would be never.

A while later, after arguing over which of them would be paying for dinner, Regina had finally managed to give her credit card to the waiter, and Emma suspected that foul play was involved as he was reaching for her own before turning suddenly and reaching for Regina's his eyes wide as if he had no idea why his body was doing that, Emma had pursed her lips and looked to the now smiling Regina, Emma knew that what Regina had told her in the car was not all the truth, she did have a built in lie detector and even though Regina wasn't exactly lying, she wasn't telling Emma everything, for when Emma had excused herself to go to the bathroom after starters, Emma had looked up the treaty that Regina had spoken about, she didn't want to believe what she had read, but when she looked at various other sights they had said the same thing, the treaty was between an ancient coven of something and a pack of shapeshifters, Emma scoffed at first, she knew not to believe everything she read on the internet, it was never reliable, but she had a strong feeling that for once, this may actually be correct

"Will you now tell me why there is something between you and Neal?" Emma said when Regina held the door open for her and led her out into the cool air of the night, Regina sighed,

"Take a walk with me?" Regina said holding out her hand, which was encased in soft leather, Emma smiled and linked her hand with Regina's their fingers linking and squeezing tight, Emma lifted her other hand to hold onto Regina's arm as they walked, they walked for what felt like forever before Regina finally stopped and turned slowly to Emma, Emma let out a small gasp when she noticed the colour of Regina's eyes had changed, along with, her smile, Emma stood rooted to the spot, she couldn't move, she almost forgot to take a breathe.

"You're….you're" Emma began looking but before she could finish her sentence everything went black.

* * *

"Give her some room to breathe" a familiar voice spoke above her as she started to come around, Emma made a small groaning noise before she gasped and sat up, six pairs of eyes were watching her, Emma scanned them and landed on the familiar pair of them all,

"What happened?" Emma said as she pushed herself up more on what she now knew was a sofa bed, she looked around the room and saw that she was in a den of some sort, a roaring fire was on, along with what she only assumed was some sporting event coming from the small amount of noise that was coming from the tv,

"You, eh, fainted" Regina said, moving slowly towards Emma, "I didn't think it was best you take you home" Regina said with a small smile, Emma couldn't help but smile too, Regina opened her mouth to speak but before she could a ringing sound from Emma's pocket

"Shit" Emma said, kicking the blanket off her and rummaging around for her phone, she pulled it out and saw that it was coming on midnight, "shit Regina, I need to go home" Emma said pushing herself up off the couch, and almost losing her balance, if it wasn't for Killian putting an arm to her back to steady her, "Ca...can you take me home please?" Emma asked, Regina simply nodded and took Emma's hand and let her from the room, Ruby looked around the room and sighed,

"She knows"

* * *

 **A.N: I know the last part of this chapter is kinda meh, I feel like the whole chapter is meh, but I did lose where I was wanting to go with this as I stopped halfway though and pick it up again a few days later with said though gone. I do have the next chapter wrote, I've added my own spin to it so it's not technically twilight but the the characters and personalities are loosely based off of them, if ye all get me, anyhow, if anyone have any ideas of how Emma should approach the subject of them being Vampires?**

 **Reviews are so much appreciate and may make the next chapter be wrote a little quicker.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I know this is a little rushed with the whole Emma finding out about Regina being a vampire thing, but I don't want this to be dragged out, and I also don't intend for it to be as long as Car Trouble, maybe 15/20 chapters tops, maybe more if I can stretch it. I am gonna have Regina as G!P, I haven't written anything worth reading with a male part before so it may not be as smooth sailing as I want, however I will give it a decent shot**

* * *

 _I don't think either of us intend to find out that night what Regina truly was, I know I wasn't, but her sudden attraction to me had started to make a little more sense when she explained it to me fully, I mean, it's not everyday you fall in love with the person who is in every sense your soulmate on first meeting. After our date, I made her tell me everything, I knew what I saw, or at least I think I knew what I saw, turns out that I was right, but I wasn't sure if I was proud of that fact, things had gotten a lot better between us in school, Regina was still her usual bitchy self but in some way we had started to see where this relationship was going, I started to hang with her and her family a little bit more at lunches. Knowing the history between Regina and Neal's family still annoyed me, mostly because I saw how Neal would treat the Mills' he would glare at them trying to make them feel as uncomfortable as possible, it worked, but not with them, I wanted to tell him everything, that I knew about the treaty, but that would mean breaking my promise to Regina, a promise that I still haven't broken, almost 200 years later._

* * *

Regina reached across to take a hold of Emma's hand, and was quite pleased to find that the blonde didn't pull away, but nor did she turn to look at her,

"Talk to me Emma, please" Regina said squeezing her hand before letting go to change gears, Emma sighed audibly before turning to look at Regina,

"So, are we going to talk about the pier? Or am I to believe that what I saw wasn't actually what I saw and it's my mind just fucking with me?" Emma said, there was no anger in her voice, just curiosity, Regina sighed and started to slow down, pulling onto the side of the road, they weren't that far from Emma's home, you could see it in the distance, but Regina, she wasn't exactly wanting to do this in the car but if she had any chance of something with the blonde then opening up to her may be the way to actually get her, Regina placed the car in park before shutting off the engine, she reached up and pressed the light on overhead before turning in her seat to face Emma, Emma did the same, pulling off her seat belt and sitting sideways on the seat, her hand reaching for Regina's, Regina couldn't help but smile, it was like the blonde's way of telling her that no matter what nothing bad would happen,

"What would you like to know?" Regina asked looking up at the blonde with a small smile on her face,

"What happened at the pier Gina?" Emma said, Regina couldn't help the smile that formed on her lips at the blondes affectionate nickname,

"You know what happened at the pier?" Regina said, not sounding in anyway that made Emma feel stupid, but making her feel that she wasn't crazy, or that her mind was fucking with her as Emma so elegantly put it, the gasp that came from the passenger seat made Regina shut her eyes and wait for the opening and slamming of the car door and Emma to be getting herself as far away from her as possible, but instead, she felt the warmest hand on her cheek, she didn't want to open her eyes, but the gentle brushing of a thumb made her slowly open her hazel eyes to look into the green ones that had moved even closer to her own,

"You're a vampire?" Emma asked gently, Regina swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat and nodded, Emma smiled, somewhat triumphantly which made Regina look at her with an odd expression,

"Why are you smiling?" Regina asked, Emma chuckled,

'I called it" Emma said, Regina couldn't help it, she chuckled, which in turn, turned both women in a fight of laughter at midnight in the middle of Storybrooke main street, the laughing had suddenly stopped when both women made eye contact, Regina had reached up and took Emma's hand in her own, taking it down and holding it against her chest,

"If I had a beating heart Emma, I know for a fact it would be beating as if it were trying to escape my chest, as I think it would be doing since the first moment I laid eyes on you in the car park" Regina said, moving slowly closer towards Emma, Emma fisted the brunettes top and held it tightly, she wanted nothing more for Regina to lean over and kiss her, or to make some sort of move but before she could request it, her phone rang out, scaring both women,

"Shit" Emma said, "Hello?" Emma said answering it, Regina couldn't help but chuckle as she turned back around in her seat, started the car and proceeded to take Emma home, just as Emma was finished listening to the one sided conversation on the other end, Regina was pulling up outside her apartment, Emma sighed and ran her hand through her hair,

"Thank you Emma, for the most magical night" Regina said, Emma bit her lip before throwing herself across gap between them, wrapping her arms around Regina as she pulled her mouth to hers, the noise that escaped Regina's mouth was one of soft moans, one that started as shock that morphed into something else, she moved her own hands, one of them moving up the blondes thigh and the other went into the head of beautiful golden curls, Regina fought to take control of the kiss but the blonde was invading her senses that by the time she had cleared her head, Emma was pulling away,

"You're welcome Regina" Emma said with a small smile as she left the car. Regina wasn't sure what was running through her head, but as she watched the blonde all but run into her apartment building she knew one thing, Emma was never going to be kissing anyone ever again.

* * *

Emma closed the door and leaned her head against it, she almost screamed when Mary's voice sounded through the quiet room,

"So how was it?" Mary said, the smile on her face made Emma uneasy, she had just been giving an earful not even 2 minutes ago for it being a few minutes past midnight, but she was now sitting with the biggest grin on her face, David however, looked awfully uncomfortable,

"Eh, hi" Emma said cautiously, Mary just grinned even wider,

"How was dinner? Where did you go? What was it like" she gasped, "did you kiss? I wanna know all the details" Mary said standing and walking towards Emma,

"Just for the record, some of us don't want to know all the details" David said quickly, Mary turned and shushed her husband causing Emma to chuckle and David to raise his eyebrows hilariously,

"Dinner was nice" Emma said, Mary blinded at her daughter, rolled her eyes and hit her shoulder, gently,

"Where did you go?" Mary pressed on, the smile never leaving her face and making Emma feel slightly uncomfortable,

"A little Italian place about an hour away, by the pier" Emma said, Mary clapped and Emma had to take a small step back for fear of being contaminated by whatever had gotten into her,

"Did you kiss?" Mary said taking a step towards her, Emma's eyes grew wide,

"OK Mary" David said, seeing the panic suddenly appear on his daughters face, "I think that's enough questions" he placed her hands on her shoulders and pulled her back towards him, Emma locked eyes with him and he just nodded, knowing that it was her way of saying thank you, Mary however didn't let the smile fall from her face as Emma turned and all but ran from the living room,

"They totally kissed" Mary said and David laughed as he pulled his wife back to the seat.

* * *

' **Three minutes late Swan, how much trouble am I in?' - Gina**

Emma smiled at her phone as she pulled it from her pocket when she reached her room and fell onto the bed,

' **Lots' - Swan**

Emma bit her lip, she knew she was flirting with her, but that kiss had left her wanting more of the brunette, lots more,

"Oh really?" Emma screamed but a hand over her mouth stopped it from being heard downstairs, Emma's eyes widened when she saw who it really is, "Fuck Regina" Emma said punching her chest, when Regina removed her hand with a small smile, "How did you even get in here?" Emma asked, she shook her head, "don't answer that actually" Regina smiled before pulling away and looking around the room,

"Nice place you've got here Swan" Regina said, looking around the room as she moved slowly around it, Emma looked at her curiously, Regina walked towards the bookshelf that was against the wall beside the door, it was full of books, from Harry Potter and Stephen King, to Jane Austin and William Shakespeare, Funko Pops' filled every available space in the room, Regina noticed, not just the bookcase, DC seemed to be the major theme, more than several Batmen, along with Game of Thrones and Harry Potter, a few signed too Regina also noticed with an impressive smile, she could feel the blondes eyes on her, she could hear the frantic beating of her heart,

"What are you doing here?" Emma asked, sitting down on her bed to take off her shoes and socks, she reached under her pillow for her pyjamas and looked at Regina who was now watching her closely, "Don't be a perv Gina, turn around" Emma said with a small smile, Regina scoffed as if she had just been insulted and crossed her arms before spinning around so fast it made Emma feel dizzy. Emma shook her head before she quickly stripped, thrown on her old wore Phillies t-shirt and a pair of ratty of tracksuit bottoms that she had turned into shorts, if you could even call them that. "Ok you can turn around" Emma said, Regina turned and her eyes widened as she took in the blondes appearance, she had to control herself, finding out she was a vampire was enough of a shock for the blonde she didn't need to know about, him, just yet. Regina took a deep breath to try and get herself under control.

"You could freeze to death you realise?" Regina said, Emma just chuckled and pulled the blanket from the bottom of the bed, wrapped it around her before she sat cross-legged on top of it, Regina watched her for a moment, she realised that the blonde had removed her bra, and she gulped, she was now unsure as to why she had truly entered the blondes room, she wasn't exactly known to think things through, but the blonde was truly messing with her senses and her head and she wasn't sure she liked it.

"Why are you here Regina?" Emma asked as she studied the brunette, she was tall, but not as tall as Emma, unless she wore some kind of heel, her body was at an angle so the blonde couldn't admire her fully, pity, Emma thought, she did like to admire her,

"I felt bad" Regina said, Emma raised an eyebrow and Regina held back a grin, "and I wasn't quite ready to end our little, make out session, as quickly as you were" Regina said taking a step closer to the blonde, then another, and another until Regina stood above Emma, Emma just smirked up at her and leaned back on her elbows, Regina audibly gulped as she lowered herself to a crouch in front of Emma, her hands resting on Emma's bare knees, "you do things to me Miss Swan, things I don't even think Rumple could tell me what exactly they where" Regina said, a small shudder at the thought of the slimy man, Emma reached forward and ran her hands through the softest hair she had ever felt,

"Who or what, is Rumple?" Emma asked, Regina smiled, harshly if anything,

"Rumple" Regina said, "is the leader of all the vampires shall we say" Regina said as she moved herself so she was sitting on the floor, between the blondes legs that were now on either side of her, as she leaned back against Emma who ran her hands through her hair, she had never felt like this before, then again, she never had any reason to, she had made peace with the fact that she would be alone over a hundred years ago, that however, was becoming a thing of the past, Emma, beautiful Emma was her present and future, and nothing or no one would stop that, "Rumple is the oldest vampire known to us, he is the head of the Volturi, an ancient Italian coven that's been around for thousands of years, my father was in the Volturi, before they became, corrupted shall we say" Regina said with a sigh as Emma moved to massage her shoulders, Regina had never been touched this much by another and it was making her feel things

"There's more than you guys?" Emma asked, her tone was more quizzical than accusation or worried, Regina smiled,

"Yes dear, there is far more than my family, although the Volturi are possibly the worst" Regina said, Emma paused in her ministrations but Regina grabbed her hand and Emma resumed, yet slower than before, "Rumple is the leader of the Voultori, no one truly knows how long they've been here some say for thousands of years, some say since time itself began, like all vampires, the Volturi have powers, some say they have the strongest powers amongst all vampires, but I think ours are something to be challenged" Regina said with a small smile,

"What power do you have?" Emma asked seriously intrigued, Regina smiled and held out her hand, Emma gasped when a fireball yet small appeared in her palm, Emma started at it and found herself reaching for it, she stopped herself and pulled her hand back just as quickly, Emma gaped at her and Regina chuckled, but she then frowned, she couldn't get access to Emma's mind, which was unusual, she usually had no issue, but for some reason, Emma was not letting her in, "what?" Emma asked seeing the look on Regina's face, Regina smiled at her,

"Nothing" Regina said and turned back around, moving back and Emma chuckled as Regina moved her shoulder indicating for her to continue, "Rumple, his power is that once he touches you, he can read every thought you have past of present, but it's only done by signing a contract, that must be signed if you want to live" Regina said, she shivered as she thought of the slimy man her father once had considered a father, "then there is George, his stature is enough to make any vampire uneasy, he can sense the relationship between vampires or humans alike, he also sense how powerful you are" Regina paused when Emma pushed against her shoulder causing her to moan softly, "Hades is probably the worst of the three, no one truly knows what power he actually posses, he's never been seen to use it, although people say he can control the fires of hell themselves, burning people where they stand" Regina said, Emma gasped and pulled her hands away only for a moment before she placed them on her shoulders again, but had still to move, "then you have Robin and Blue, the twins, ones as bad as the other, Robin can render any vampire powerless, a black smoke emitted from his hands and once it touches you, it's as if your power is gone, that and any strength you have, it's sucked from you, Blue, her power, and one she gets off on, is causing pain, the most unimaginable pain, all she has to do is look at you." Regina said, Emma had stopped from her ministrations on Regina's shoulder and was gaping at the back of the woman's head,

"I...I...what! You can't be serious?" Emma said, Regina smiled and turned around kneeling in front of Emma,

"Oh I am Miss Swan" Regina said, Emma smiled,

"I know, I've got this superpower, I can tell when someone is lying" Emma said, Regina scoffed, she didn't believe in humans possessing any gifts, "you don't believe me" Emma asked, a small smirk other own in place,

"Not at all dear" Regina said Emma chuckled and pulled Regina to her by the collar of her jacket,

"Tell me something, one thing, and I'll tell you if you're lying" Emma said leaning closer, close enough that Regina could still smell the mint from the tic tac Emma had taken before getting out of her car, Regina smirked, oh she knew what,

"Have it your way Miss Swan" Regina said, sitting back onto her heels and studying the blonde,

"Tell me I'm a horrible kisser" Emma teased and Regina scoffed, _pfft, easy_ , Regina thought,

"You Miss Swan, are a terrible kisser" Regina said with confidence, Emma smirked, leaned forward so their mouths where almost touching,

"Liar" Emma whispered before pulling Regina too her and kissing her like her life did depend of the brunette being there.

* * *

 **A/N: I intended to have this chapter up weeks ago but that didn't obviously happen. Let me know what ye all think of it, drop me a review or a PM. Also not gonna lie, I like my version of the Volturi better. Over and out.**


	6. Chapter 6

_After that night I think it was obvious to everyone, even Neal, that something had changed between me and Regina, I couldn't tell what it was at first, but I knew that I was even more drawn to Regina, after that night, I couldn't keep away from her, even if I really wanted to, which I did, Kissing Regina was all I wanted to do, even after finding out that she was what she was, what her family was, and after that night, her family had treated me like one of their own._

* * *

"Hey Swan!" Killian's voice sounded through the crowded corridor on Monday morning, Emma yawned as she waved to Killian, who had become one of her best friends over the past few weeks, Killian had taken it upon himself to be Emma's personal security if she required it, this gained eyerolls from not only the blonde by every other woman in his family,

"Can;t you just stay away from her" Neal said as he pushed himself out in front of Killian blocking his path towards Emma, Killian grinned, his pearly white teeth almost glistening, Neal gulped but stood his ground, "you're a freak Jones, you're whole family is" and before Neal could utter another word he found himself being flung across the corridor,

"How dare you speak to my brother like that!" Regina's booming voice sounded, Emma slammed her locker shut and ran to the brunette,

"What's going on?" Emma asked, placing her hand in Regina's,

"I would like to know the same thing" a firm voice said from behind everyone, Regina physically tensed and Emma jumped, "Don't you all have somewhere to be?" Cora Mills' voice sounded from behind the crowd of people gathering around the scene that was about to unfold before it was interrupted, "My office you three" Cora said looking from Killian, to Neal and finally to Regina, "Miss Swan don't you have class with Mrs Fae?" Cora asked, a small smile gracing her lips, Emma still couldn't get over how different parent Cora Mills was from Vice-Principal, Cora Cora was a caring mother, her children's welfare was her main priority, she had always taken a special interest in Regina's but when Emma came along, Cora couldn't help but want to hug the blonde everytime she was within range. Cora smiled and watched as Emma reached and squeezed Regina's hand, winked at Killian, and what looked like a glare towards Neal,

* * *

"I don't know what has gotten into all of you, but this stops now" Cora said as she sat at her desk,

"Mrs Mills, I.." Neal began,

"I don't want to hear it Mr Cassidy" Cora said, she caught Killian and Regina smirking at each other and turned on her children,

"And as for you two!" Cora said, "I expect much better from both of you!" Cora snarled, causing Killian and Regina to sit back suddenly "you are free to go Mr Cassidy, but if I hear of any more hostility with anyone, I will personally see to it that you never have a free period until you graduate, no go, you can retrieve a pass at reception" Neal nodded and stoof, his bag dropped and he picked it up just as quick before all but running from Cora's office, Cora turned on her children the minute the door closed behind him,

"I'm not going to tell you two again, lay off of him!" Cora said,

"He is sniffing around Emma" Regina growled, Cora smiled,

"Reg-"

"No mother!" Regina said standing abruptly, "I will not have a flea infested mutt anywhere near Emma" Regina said, the chair slamming against the office door with force due to Regina's movement,

"G, calm down" Killian said pulling her hand, but Regina rounded on him too,

"And you!" Regina said, baring her teeth, her brother stood and bared his own, Killian and Regina stood with their fangs out as Cora rolled her eyes and face palmed,

"Put them away, both of you!" Cora growled as she stood, a click was heard of their fangs retracting, before both Killian and Regina sat down, "Honestly, what has gotten into both of you?" Cora asked as she herself sat down,

"Emma, is mine" Regina said, and knowing how possessive it truly sounded when she voiced it, Cora's eyebrows shot up and Killian smirked slightly,

"She is not your property Regina" Cora said calmly, she could feel Regina's emotions and placed her hand over her daughters that was resting on her desk, Regina visibly relaxed, Cora even though she wasn't as gifted as her children with her powers, she did have a calming effect if she was close enough to someone in distress, "darling, I love you, we all love you, but going after Cassidy" Cora rolled her eyes are her use of his surname, making Regina show a small smile, her children where rubbing off on her, "will not help you, or us, and especially not Emma" Cora's face softened, she had developed quite the soft spot for the blonde that had captured her youngest daughters attention, she knew Regina worried about her future, she never had anything ever go her way, not until the blonde came along anyway,

"Ma, G does have a point, Cassidy is making it harder and harder for us to keep our emotions in check" Killian said, "he sets Rubes on edge" Killian who tended to keep to himself, was being more vocal with regards to Neal Cassidy, Cora did notice this, her son, she loved him, he cared for his sisters and brother more than anyone she knew, and he would do anything to make them happy, that list now also included Emma, even if it meant getting in trouble, trouble that she or her husband would not be able to get them out. "August is finding it harder to go to classes with him"

"Killian, I understand, and I will have words while in these school walls, but outside, you need to understand, if any of us put even a hair out of line, or confront Neal, then it won't just be Widow Lucas we have to deal with, it will be Gold, and the Volturi" Cora said, leaning forward and looking at Killian and Regina,

"He needs to stay away from Emma, mother, he" Regina made a face, it was pained but full of anger as well, "thinks about her, and I can't get them out of my head" Regina said, swallowing harshly, "what he thinks, what he has thought, she is, the most beautiful woman I have ever met, her soul is pure, her spirit is wild, and he..."

"Regina" Cora said, not needing her daughter to finish, "I will ensure that Emma is protected, but you cannot claim her Regina, she is not a possession, her heart is yours, I can feel it, she is at peace when she is with you, and the rest of our family, she doesn't feel like she has to hide from us, but I promise you my love, Emma will not be harmed while I have a say in how this school is ran" Cora smiled at her daughter who was not believing anything her mother said she had fallen for the blonde the moment she saw her, she had fallen hard and if she had an actual beating heart, it would have been taken by the blonde, Regina nodded, she knew her mother would ensure that Cassidy didn't interfere with them in the halls, but Emma still had lunch with them from time to time, she didn't want to tell her what to do, but she didn't want Emma getting hurt over a jealous nerd.

* * *

"Mmmmm" Emma moaed when Regina kissed down her neck, they were sitting in Regina's car, Emma's hand on Regina's leg, Regina had yet to discuss her, situation, with Emma, but she was too engrossed in kissing her that her mind short circuited and Emma moved her hand higher, Regina's brain finally caught up and she grabbed Emma's wrist, Emma pulled back and looked at Regina who only smiled and moved her hand to her right breast instead, Emma groaned and crushed their lips together again,

"Seriously!" Zelena shouted when she pulled at the door handle, causing them to break apart with a wet sound, Emma rubbed the back of her hand over her mouth and smiled shyly at the red haired girl who was grinning madly at her through the window, her eyebrows wiggling causing Emma to laugh and Regina to glare,

"I better go" Emma said, reaching down and lifting the strap of her bag, "thanks for the ride to school" Emma said, leaning over and pushing a strand of hair behind Regina's ear, Regina grabbed her hand and pulled it to her mouth, kissing over it,

"Come over, tonight" Regina said, Emma looked at her with wide eyes, "Mom wants to cook for you, give you a proper Mills family welcome" Regina said, and she really wished she was joking, Emma and Regina may be taking this slow, but Regina was in it for the long haul, she just hoped Emma was too, she wasn't sure she could handle it if Emma wasn't.

"Ehhh.." Emma said, she liked Regina, she had even started to like her family, but to have dinner with them? That was a step Emma had never taken before, giving she didn't actually have many relationships, but it was getting serious enough between them,

"You don't obviously have to come" Regina said sounding a little hurt at the blonde's hesitation, she knew Emma was comfortable with her and her siblings in school, but was Emma really worried about how their home would change, Emma shook herself and squeezed Regina's hand, she could see the gears turning in Regina's head and could only imagine the scenarios going through it,

"No I do, I just, I haven't ever been formally invited to a family dinner before" Emma said, Regina smiled and relaxed, so it wasn't the vampire thing, it was just a, dinner with the parents thing,

"Is that a yes then?" Regina asked, cautiously, Emma smiled, and gave a small nod,

"Yeah, it's a yes, I'd love to have dinner with you're family G, it'll be interesting to find out more about them" Emma said with a smile, Regina groaned, ever since Emma found out about them, Emma had taken it better than she thought, she had done nothing but ask questions, to anyone who would listen, Belle and Emma spent many times in the town library going over books about the town's history, and Emma just asking Belle questions, most of them Belle couldn't answer, but the ones she did, they didn't seem to matter to Emma what the answer was, Emma wasn't phased by it, she wasn't freaked out, she wasn't, scared, as many people seemed to be, in fact, she was intrigued, and that, that made Regina fall in love with her even more. Regina was taken out of her thoughts by another wrap at the window and she looked up to a smirking Killian waving childishly through the window, Emma bursted out laughing and leaned over and kissed Regina quickly on the cheek, to which wolf whistles where met, Emma and Regina rolled their eyes playfully,

"Thank you Emma" Regina said, before Emma got out of the car, Emma looked at her curiously, Regina smiled, "you've taking all of them a lot better than any of us could have expect" Regina said, Emma grinned, "I'll see you in class" Regina said with a wink,

"Seriously, we need to work on your moves sis" Zelenea said as she took the seat Emma just vacated, Regina tolled her eyes,

"And we need to work on your timing" Regina said, "what are you doing here? Don't you have class?" Regina asked, looking at her watch, Zelena shrugged,

"I had Chemistry, there are only so many big scientific words I can take in 40 minutes" Zelena said, laughter erupted from Regina's chest as she pulled the keys out of the ignition, she was still laughing as she made her way into Storybrooke High.

* * *

 **A/N: I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, so I hope you all enjoyed it! Drop a review and let me know! Chatper 7 is in the works and could be up later today/tonight**


	7. Chapter 7

' _Dinner at the Mills, that was probably one of the scariest things I had ever agreed to do, and I was dating Regina Mills, I had a panic attack the minute I got through the door, I ran straight up to my room and it became a bomb sight not half an hour later, Mary Margaret almost had a heart attack at the mess' a chuckle escaped red lips as a tongue poked out to wet them, 'I was never really scared of anything, I found out my girlfriend and her family where vampires, that the town was pretty much home to various supernatural creatures, one of my friends was more than likely a shapeshifter who also hated my girlfriend and her family, but to top it all off, Regina had a secret, bigger than her being a vampire?' another chuckle that almost was a laugh at the question. 'why yes, a secret far bigger than her being a vampire' a wicked smile now painted the red lips._

* * *

"Lily! You are not helping!" Emma said glaring at her best friend through the mirror as Lily's laugh sounded through her laptop, Emma threw yet another shirt of the ever growing pile of discarded shirts, which to the average teenage girl, was fifteen too many,

"Oh relax Swan" Lily said, "wear what you usually wear on a date" Emma's glare increased causing Lily to burst out laughing again,

"Seriously! It's dinner with my girlfriends ENTIRE family" Emma said, stopping suddenly, that was the first time she had actually said girlfriend out loud, it was nice, she smiled before her mind went back into panic mode, she waved her arms in the air and rolled her eyes when Lily lost it again, "I swear to god Page, why do I even bother!" Emma said,

"Stop stressing her out Lilith" the elegant soothing voice of Mal came over the speaker of her laptop, Emma sighed and smiled, finally someone who could actually help her, "Hi sweetie" Mal said with a wave to Emma, Emma smiled widely and waved back,

"Hey Mal" Emma said, she was getting use to the Nolan's, still not really there with the touchy feely of Mary but she was getting better, but she did miss the interaction with her best friend and her mom,

"Need some help?" Mal said lifting a steaming cup of what Emma assumed to be hot chocolate to her lips,

"Seeing as Chuckles is none, I would love some, please" Emma said pointing to the still giggling Lily rolling her eyes, Mal chuckled,

"Ok honey, what is the plan?" Emma sighed, ran her hands through her hair and retold the evening's agenda with the Mills family, "Italian, very lucky" Mal said after Emma had finished, Emma blushed and ran her hands through her hair again, it was a habit she had gotten into when she was nervous and it was one she had yet to get out of

"It's freaking me out, I've none done dinner with anyone's family that I've dated before, what do I do, what do I say?" Emma gasped suddenly, "should I bring a bottle of wine?" Emma asked, both Lily and Mal chuckled,

"Sweetie, you just calmed down, just take a deep breath and let me think" Mal said as she started to pace, she paused and then looked to Emma, "let's get an outfit before we touch on anything else, what are our options?" Mal asked, Emma looked at the screen wide eyed and Mal rolled her eyes, "oh for goodness sake" she said with a small laugh of her own, Emma couldn't help but chuckle.

* * *

Emma finally emerged from her room, that she also managed to tidy after the clothes bomb hit it, she also made a mental note to maybe start getting rid of some of her shirts, Mal did have a point, she was one girl, she didn't need THAT many checked shirts, Emma's boots sounded as she hit the floor at the bottom of the stairs, in her panic she had forgot that she was home alone, Mary had a meeting at the school and David was on night shift, she smiled as she walked over to the kitchen counter and picked up the note,

 _Stop panicking, the Mills are the nicest family in town._

 _I have a bottle of Rose chilling in the fridge, bring it with you, and make sure and get some fresh flowers for Regina ;)_

 _I love you,_

 _MM._

Emma couldn't help but smile at the note, as hard as it was for Emma to get her head around everything that has happened, she didn't have a bad thing to say about Mary and David, yeah they are her birth parents, but they still treated her like a daughter even if she still didn't believe it, she pocketed the note, reminding herself to put it in her scrapbook when she got back and walked to the fridge, opening it up and seeing the bottle of Rose on the bottom shelf, Emma chuckled at the note,

" _Don't even think about it"_

Emma laughed, she had tasted wine before, she had stayed the entire summer holiday at Lily's, one evening, during a pool party, Mal had some friends over, and had offered the girls a sip of her wine, Emma swore she almost died from the taste, but apparently she was being dramatic, she was not a fan, but the note was cute all the same, she reached for the bottle and placed it into her rucksack, wedging it safely so it wouldn't break, Lily and Mal had both suggested that she bring a rucksack, just incase, with PJ's, some clean underwear, socks, a pair of shorts and a clean t-shirt if she did stay, Emma thought it was jumping the gun, but Lily scoffed and Mal chuckled and told her she was better to be prepared than not,

Emma turned and pulled the pad of paper towards her,

' _Thanks for the wine MM, I might be staying at Regina's, no I won't drink it before I get there, and yes David, I'll text you to let you know. :)_

 _Love you too!_

 _Emma_

Emma smiled at the note, grabbed the keys for the apartment and walked out, firing a text to both Lily and Mal.

* * *

Regina Mills, the always prepared, never nervous Regina Mills, was having a meltdown of her own, one that wasn't being helped by her elder siblings,

"Will you two go away!" Regina snarled as Zelena and Killian gazed at her upside down, from her freshly made bed,

"Calm down sis" Zelena said, rolling, landing on top of Killian, giving him a kiss and then pushing herself off him, she stood and grinned at her sister, it was very rare to see Regina look so shaken as she did now, Zelena placed her hands on her younger sisters shoulders and pulled her close, resting their foreheads together, she may take the piss out of her, but no one loved her as fierce as Zelena did, well, maybe Killian, but that competition was going for years, but she had a feeling that her love would be outshined by the blonde that had stole her sisters heart, she kissed her gently on the forehead, "relax G, Emma loves you, and don't even think about arguing, or do you forget we have a real life feelings reader living with us" Zelena said causing Regina to laugh, "seriously Regina, she hasn't run for the hills and she knows about us, just relax, give her a chance, I've got a feeling that she'll be good for you, for all of us" Zelena said pulling Regina into a hug, which Regina returned hastily, Killian smiled widely, he liked Emma, he liked her alot, he really did hope that she was it.

* * *

"Is she even Italian?" Ruby asked curiously as she was tasked with cutting the onions for the bolognaise sauce, Belle shrugged as Henry chuckled,

"Emma grew up in New York, with Italian-American parents, Italian food is what she was raised on" Henry said with a smile as he watched the video on his ipad of the man chopping the tomatoes, Ruby rolled her eyes at her father as Belle chuckled, any excuse to let Henry in the kitchen was a job well done,

"How do you even know that?" Ruby asked again, Henry paused and cleared his throat before going back to cutting the tomatoes, Belle and Ruby looked to each other before they both walked over beside, Henry lasts all but ten seconds under the scrutiny from his daughters,

"David had mentioned it a few weeks after Emma came into town" Henry said, Ruby and Belle looked at him curiously, he sighed, "Emma was having a hard time adjusting to living with the Nolan's having 'adopted' Killian and August" they all smiled at Henry's use of quotation for adopted, "he had asked what we had done to make them feel more at home" Henry said, "seeing as we had never actually knew the boys I made up that we would make them meals from where they came from, Mince steak and gravy for Killian, and a Sunday roast with yorkshire puddings for August" Henry said, Ruby and Belle chuckled, "well it's mostly true, at least for Killian" Henry said, remember the month long meals of mince that was Killian's specialty, none of the family wanted to look at meat for a month after it, "he then told me that Emma's parents were Italian, and how her father, would make her Italian sandwiches when she was studying or if she was off school, it seemed to work, Emma started coming out of her shell a few days later" Henry said, "just, don't tell your mother, I don't think Emma could handle her puppy dog eyes, she already puts up with her hugging" Henry said causing all three to laugh.

* * *

"Darling, shouldn't you be gone?" Cora asked almost panicked from the doorway of Regina's bedroom, Regina smiled at her mother,

"Emma said she had to grab something and to get her a the store on the corner in ten minutes" Regina said lacing up her boots, she hated wearing shoes inside, how anyone managed to go all while at home in them she never understood, Cora visibly relaxed, she was more nervous than Regina, hell she was a nervous wreck, she had taking a liking to Emma upon first meeting her, but when she realised that she was the Emma that her children spoke of, she felt drawn to the young blonde.

"Oh, oh good" Cora said running her hands through her long hair, Regina chuckled and stood up

"Mother if anyone in this house should be nervous, it should be me" Regina said leaning over and kissing her mother's head, Cora smiled and placed her hands on Regina's cheeks,

"I'm sorry my darling, I just, I want Emma to feel welcome" Cora said, Regina smiled,

"She will, just relax and be yourself," Regina said, Cora's eyes brightened, "just not too much, I don't actually want her to be scared off" Regina said with a small laugh,

"I have a feeling that it would take a lot to drive Emma away from you" Cora said, taking Regina's hands in hers and walking from the bedroom.

* * *

"You look...stunning" Regina said when Emma opened the passenger door and slid into the seat, Emma rolled her eyes,

"I wear pretty much the same thing every other day Regina" Emma said, Regina rolled her eyes, Emma smiled and handed one of the bouquets over to Regina, purple Lilies, Emma wasn't even sure what Regina's favorite flower was, but purple seemed to be her colour, Regina's eyes went wide, not actually having noticed the flowers in her girlfriends hand, she smiled and took them from Emma, bringing them to her nose and sniffing deeply, she sighed as the smell invaded her sense, she opened her eyes and almost jumped as Emma was right in her space, having closed the gap between them, Regina gulped audibly, feeling her jeans tighten considerably, she just hoped she could keep herself under control until at least after dinner, Emma smirked and leaned close, her hand ghosting over Regina's thigh and landing a little too high up for Regina but all thoughts went out the window when Emma's mouth claimed hers she was so lost that she didn't feel Emma's hand move until a gasp and Emma pulled back,

"What the fuck Regina"


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Starting this story I always had it in my head that everyone bar August, Killian and Lacey, were Mills', I've changed this around to make it that Zelena, Ruby and Regina are actually sisters and Henry and Cora are their parents, I'm not sure if I've managed to pull it off but it makes sense in my head at least.**

* * *

" _I mean finding out your girlfriend has something that shouldn't be there was not something I was expecting" red lips smiled, "Hell yeah I freaked out, but giving the circumstances I think it was allowed" White teeth sparkled in the moonlight as a grin formed on the pale face of the blonde, "I"m not gonna lie, at first, I was a little shocked, but I came to realise that it didn't change how I felt about her, I was in love with her, and I think that shocked me more than anything else"_

* * *

"What the fuck Regina!" Emma said again pulling her off Regina's lap and looking wide-eyed at her girlfriend, Regina couldn't, wouldn't opened her eyes, they sat in silence for what seemed like forever, she didn't want to see the look of disgust in Emma's eyes, Emma glared at Regina when she finally opened her mouth and eyes,

"I...I" Regina couldn't actually speak, she glared at her reflection through the windscreen,

"I swear to God, if the next words out of your mouth Regina Mills are, 'I'll drive you home' I will smack you so hard" Emma huffed out, Regina did smile slightly at that but still couldn't look at Emma, a hand landing on her leg made her jump and she finally looked at Emma, she was more shocked to see worry and concern in them than disgust, of which she saw nothing, and she sighed internally, "talk me baby, please, help me understand" Emma said, her voice curious and concerned all in one, Regina smiled and closed her eyes when Emma's hand reached up and stroked her cheek, Regina leaned into the touch and moved her face so she could kiss the palm of her hand,

"I...I was going to tell you Emma, I swear" Regina said finally, her eyes locking with Emma's, Emma smiled,

"I know, human lie detector" Emma said with a chuckle, causing Regina to smile, Emma moved her hand down and gripped Regina's bringing them both into her own lap, her thumb stroking the back of Regina's hand, "I...I mean..how...what.." Emma huffed and rolled her eyes at herself,

"I was born with it" Regina said after a few minutes of silence, watching as Emma was preparing to ask the question, Emma smiled at Regina, as if thanking her for not having to ask, "noone is sure how, back then it wasn't common for a female to be born with male anatomy" Regina said, Emma smiled,

"They knew you were female from birth? Emmas asked, no disgust in her voice, just curiosity, Regina shook her head

"No, they thought I was a boy actually" Regina chuckled, "It was not until I was 4 years old did Mother actually question my sex" Regina said,

"So, you actually went by a different name?" Emma asked, Regina smiled.

"I went by Regan, after Mother's father" Regina said, "but the moment they realised that I was in fact a woman, I was sat down and told that, well, I don't actually remember what I was told" Regina said with a small laugh, "I don't remember being anyone but Regina, Zelena and Ruby have some memory as they were older but we've over one hundred years old, somethings really are a distant memory" Regina said, Emma looked at her, and smiled,

"So they really are your sisters?" Emma asked, Regina looked at her and Emma blushed, "I did some reading" Emma said, Regina's eyebrow shot up and Emma rolled her eyes, "It said that vampires can't actually pro-create and have kids, or well, unless you are secretly Count Dracula and have three wives and have demon babies I don't know about" Emma said seriously, this caused Regina to laugh, loudly, which at first Emma wasn't sure how to take but seeing the actual humor on her girlfriends face, she couldn't stop as she too joined in,

"Oh Emma, you truly are the most wonderful human I have ever met" Regina said, calming herself to lay her hand on Emma's cheek, Emma still giggled but couldn't help lean into the touch, "but to answer your question, yes, Ruby and Zelena are my sisters, just as Mother and Daddy are my parents"

"How though? I thought that biting humans was a death sentence?" Emma asked, remembering Regina explaining that her family and most vampires did not feed on humans, it was illegal if you had chosen not to and the punishment was death, but there was only one exception,

"It is true, any vampire that bites a human, after vowing to live without human blood and turns them or lose control and kills them, will die, however, before when there was more vampires than humans, sometimes that wasn't possible, as vampires, or Cold Ones, as some call us, we aren't made to love, we're made to be alone and wallow in self pity watching as everyone around us grows old, has children, and eventually moves on, but we are cursed" Regina paused, "something that is true Emma, don't start" Regina said, the last bit with a bit more bite, Emma closed her mouth a glare forming,

"So how come none of you paid that price?" Emma asked, Regina smiled,

"When Daddy was bitten, he went away for years, no one knew why, Mother thought he had died, then he showed up one day out of the blue, Zee and Rubes were finished college, it was 1920's New York, there was so much to see and do for two young women who were about to make it out on their own, then one day, Daddy shows up when everyone was home, I was in my final year of college, about to graduate, the youngest woman in my college to sit a law program with all male classmates, I was 18, Ruby was 26 a accountant, Zelena was 27 and one of the best female cops going" Emma was shocked, she knew that the 20's was the turn around for a lot of women, she liked history, but she was still shocked to learn that Ruby was once an accountant, and Zelena, a cop of all things, "Mother had arranged for us to come home one weekend, the same weekend Daddy had disappeared five years earlier, we would have a family dinner, Mother and her girls, we would toast to him, tell stories about him and just laugh, and cry" Regina said, "the door knocked and we couldn't figure out who it could have been, no one really bothered us, Mother went to the door and her scream will always be remembered, the bloodcurdling scream, we both ran to the door and almost passed out, Daddy was standing there, paler than we've ever seen him, Mother in his arms, he looked so lost, he looked to us and he smiled, but his eyes, his eyes were dangerous, they were still Red" Regina said, pausing,

"Red?" Emma asked, Regina nodded,

"When a human is first changed, their eyes are Red, the will remain Red if human blood is what they drink, however, if they chose to do it, and drink animal blood, their eyes will in fact turn Amber or Gold" Regina said, Emma looked at Regina's dark eyes, she would have always thought brown, but no, she can see they are in fact a darker shade of amber,

"So Henry was drinking human blood?" Emma asked, Regina sighed and ran her hand through her hair,

"It wasn't a choice, he had been changed and had been taken into the care of The Volturi, once or twice a month they got the taste of human blood, the taste once you have it, never truly goes away" Regina said, Emma was watching her, she wasn't lying, Emma could tell, but she wasn't telling her everything, "Daddy had begged and begged The Volturi to allow him to see his family once more, to allow him to say goodbye, and that's what he wanted to do, he was ready to leave us forever, but.." Regina trailed off, she shook her head, "perhaps, Daddy should be the one to finish this story Emma, he gets, worried that people will look at him differently" Regina said, Emma smiled,

"I understand...but I am getting kinda hungry" Emma said softly, Regina chuckled and started up her Mercedes,

"Then feed you I shall, although I will warn you, my parents are far too excited about this evening so I can only apologize for anything they say or do in advance" Regina said, Emma smiled, "and I promise you Emma, I will answer any questions you have about…" Regina said looking down at her lap, Emma nodded, glad that it wasn't going to be something that was just smoothed over briefly.

* * *

Regina drove them out of town, past the what Emma had actually assumed when first moving here was the Mayor's house, Regina had informed Emma that they did live there at the start, but with August they found being outside of town to work better for them, Emma understood, August being the newest member of the Mills' family meant that he was the most recent to have tasted human blood, Emma understood that the Mills' family choose to live their lives as normally as possible, they drank animal blood, which in human terms, technically made them vegetarians really when you thought about it, humans being the meat and animals being the, well, not meat, but with August, having being saved from a batch of Newborn vampires, vampires made just to kill, he was just getting use to not having human blood, it only took him fifty years, Regina had told Emma that even know August could control himself, he was still unpredictable if Emma was to say, get a papercut, there was no telling how August would react, but she was also reassured that while in the Mills' house, nothing would happen her.

Emma gasped when they finally arrived at Regina's home, Emma did NOT expect the house that was in front of her, the house had more windows than walls and Regina chuckled, having an idea of what exactly was going through ehr head,

"We don't sleep in coffins and have motes Emma" Regina said with a chuckle, taking Emma's hand when she got out of the car and leading her into the house, Emma was stunned, it was dark the last time she was at Regina's and she had more important things to worry about than looking at her house that night, Emma gripped Regina's hand tighter as Regina lead her upstairs, the small of, lasagne, hitting her sense,

"Oh wow, they made lasagne?" Emma asked, excitement clearly evident in her voice, Regina smiled and nodded,

"I'm not sure who was more excited Daddy about being able to cook, or mother about having something new for dinner" Regina said, they walked into the kitchen and Emma was immediately tackled by Ruby who squeezed her, Emma was sure her ribs would break if she squeezed her any tighter, " let her go Ruby" Regina said pulling the back of her sisters jumper, Ruby grinned and kissed Emma's cheek before pulling back,

"Welcome Emma, to our home" Cora said from behind Ruby when she finally pulled back, Emma smiled, at all of the Mills' family, Henry stood beside his wife his arms around her, in front of Emma, Zelena sat on the counter her arm leaning on Killian's shoulder who sat on the chair beside her, August beside them, who looked, relaxed, for the first time ever Emma thought, and Lacey who waved at Emma and wrapped her arms around Ruby when she joined her, Regina's hand on her waist brought her back,

"Sorry, Mrs Mills, thank you for having me for dinner" Emma said mentally shaking herself, she reached around and moved behind Regina to open her backpack, pulling out the bottle of wine, and taking the flower from Regina's hand, "for you" Emma said stepping towards Cora and Henry with a shy smile, the elder Mills' looked at each other and smiled,

"Oh Emma, you didn't have to" Cora said, taking both from Emma and handing them to Henry, "but please, call me Cora" Cora said walking over and pulling her arm around Emma's shoulders and all but taking her away from Regina who just glared at her mother causing her siblings to chuckle at the look on her face, "We've made Italiano for you" Cora said with glee,

"It smells truly amazing Mrs..eh..Cora" Emma said shyly once more, both Henry and Cora smiled widely, Henry proudly announced that he had made baked Ziti, from scratch, and smiled even proud when Emma looked like she was about to faint, "Wow, thank you sir! I haven't had Ziti since before...well in a long time" Emma said with a wide smile, Henry chuckled and Cora patted his shoulder, knowing how much he wanted to hug the young blonde that had stolen his daughters heart,

"Like my wife Emma, please, call me Henry, Sir is perhaps too formal for my home" he said with a chuckle, Regina rolled her eyes and pulled Emma back against her, "dinner shall be served in ten minutes, why don't you two go freshen up?" Henry said with a smile as he moved back around the counter and shooed away Lacey and Ruby much to Emma's amusement, when Regina pulled Emma from the room, everyone looked to Ruby with raised eyebrows, Ruby rolled her eyes at her family but smiled,

"She's overwhelmed, but she is actually happy" Ruby said, everyone smiled at the tall brunette and went back to helping prepare the last of tonight's meal, the first one they are all looking forward too.

* * *

"You're father seems even more excited than your mother" Emma said when Regina lead her into her bedroom, Regina chuckled,

"It gives both of them an excuse to use the kitchen for the first time, but Daddy has always loved to cook, you're the first person that he's wanted to cook for in a long time" Regina said pulling Emma close, Emma sighed and rested her head against Regina's chest, Regina wrapped her arms around Emma's shoulders and kissed the top of her head, if she had a beating heart, she was sure it would be trying to beat out of her chest, Emma wrapped her arms around Regina's waist and pulled back, she looked into the amber eyes of her girlfriend and smiled, leaning in and kissing her, Regina wasn't sure what or how it happened but no more than five minutes later, Regina had Emma pinned against her door and was kissing down her neck, Emma's moans where not making things easy for Regina and she had to control herself not to push against her, they still had to talk about Regina's 'friend' but right now, Regina wanted to be covered in the scent of her human, and Emma was in every way her human.

* * *

Dinner with the Mills' family had been something else, it was almost like Emma had known them all her life, August had even smiled more than once at Emma and Emma no longer felt like he wanted to do something horrible to her, he even offered her a game of UFC on his PlayStation must to Killian's dismay,

"Here, hang on one second, I offered first" Killian announcement when the Mills' siblings retreated into the game room, Emma chuckled as she watched Killian and August fight over the second remote, Zelena rolled her eyes and chucked a pillow at them, she had watched her sister and her girlfriend since Emma arrived, she wasn't sure what it was, but there was something different about them, Ruby couldn't get a clear read from Emma's feelings so she wasn't much help, as long as the blonde wasn't about to break her sisters heart, she would be ok with anything, and seeing opportunity to give them a moment alone Zelena pounced,

"Why don't you play that stupid fighting game and the winner plays Emma?" Zelena said looking at Emma whose legs where draped over the end of the sofa as she sat in Regina's lap, one hand playing with her hair, the other clutching a glass of the Mills' family famous apple cider, Emma smiled and nodded at Zelena who grinned,

"Two out of three matches boys, give yourself some time to practise" Emma said standing, placing the glass on the table in front of her and pulling Regina to her feet, Regina had no idea what's going on, but went willingly with the blonde who pulled her out of the room, leaving her grinning family behind.

"I think we've all found our match with Miss Swan" Cora said sipping a glass of cider herself causing everyone to chuckle

"I want to play with Emma" August said to Killian who knocked his shoulder,

"You have to beat me first, Auggie," Killian said, ruffling his brother's hair and pulling the remote from his brother's hand to choose his fighter.

* * *

Regina found herself pinned against her bedroom door and she was not complaining, Emma's hands were everywhere, on her hips, in her hair, on her breasts, Regina gripped Emma's hip and pushed her back, breaking the kiss,

"Emma.." Regina said, Emma growled and pushed herself back against Regina, who moaned and gripped Emma's hair pulling her as close as possible, Emma hadn't forgotten about the car or what Regina had, but didn't want to stop kissing Regina, Regina's brain finally caught up and she once again pushed against Emma's hips, Emma bit Regina's lip but eventually pulled back, "B..baby hang on a second" Regina said with a smile when Emma pouted and tried to lean in again but was refused, "lets just, calm down, and, talk first, before we do something we might regret, ok?" Regina asked, cupping Emma's cheek, Emma nodded if not reluctantly and pulled Regina over to the bed, Regina shook her head, and instead walked Emma out onto the balcony that Emma only realised was there,

"Wow" Emma said looking out, the Mills' family lived beside the lake, the moon was high in the sky casting it's reflection onto the water, Emma's eyes went wide the view, Regina smiled and wrapped her arms around Emma from behind, breathing in the scent that was truly Emma's, cinnamon, vanilla, and shea butter,

"I don't want to ruin your evening with us Emma, but I would like to finish our discussion from earlier" Regina said, her arms getting tighter around Emma, Emma placed her hands on Regina's arms and rubbed then up and down,

"Then talk to me Regina, I promise you, I won't run from you, I"m here aren't I?" Emma said with a small chuckle, Regina nodded and rested her chin on top of Emma's, she was taller than her but not by much, Regina had boots one while Emma wore well worn converse,

"Regina, it's a part of you right?" Emma said when a few minutes went by with nothing from Regina, Regina nodded, and Emma turned around, "It's apart of YOU, and, I...I think I'm falling in love with you" Emma said, Regina's eyes went wide as Emma leaned up and pressed her lips gently to Regian's.

* * *

 **I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter as a whole, the Regan thing happened as i was writing I don't really know where it came from, or if it would even make sense, but yeah, let me know your thoughts!**


End file.
